Slayamaniacs
by Toonager
Summary: The story is set in Buffy S5. The Warners travel to Sunnydale and meet Buffy and her friends. Later, they all find out that Dawn, is a key that can open a door to a horrible dimension and that an evil god from that dimension named Glory is after her. As the culmination awaits, Yakko, Wakko and Dot needs to self-control themselves as they go up against Glory, by themselves! Songfic!
1. The Warner introduction

**This is my first ever story so please be gentle when reviewing and/or commenting. I thought I'd do a bit of a song-fic so if you like it (or don't) then please tell me and I'll try my best at making it much better in the future.**

* * *

Slayamaniacs.

Chapter 1: The Warners' Introduction.

The Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, are sitting in armchairs, inside a library, and they're wearing their usual attire. Yakko has a book on his lap and he was flicking through it. Also with them was Zac Efron, who was wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah, good evening everybody," Yakko began, "And welcome to our little library. Tonight, me and my siblings will tell you a tale of adventure, rescue, friendship, and most of all…"

Yakko, out of nowhere, gets out a mallet and whacks Zac Efron on the head with it and he fell down to the floor.

"…Laughter." Yakko finished off, "This story is about the time me, Wakko and Dot here met one of the strongest and bravest people we have ever met."

"You mean the Undertaker?" Wakko asked.

"No, but good guess," Yakko said, "I mean Buffy Summers, a.k.a.…"

The lights go out as Yakko said with a touch to his face, "The Slayer!"

After a moment, Dot flips the light switch and the lights go back on.

"Yeah, and we also met her friends," Wakko said, "What was their names again? I am very forgettable when it comes to names?"

"Uhhhhh…" Yakko said, "I forget too."

"It was Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, Giles, and Spike!" Dot said, "How could you forget all of their names? It's inexcusable."

"Saids you," Yakko said, "You forgot Buffy's little sister."

"Who?" Dot asked.

"Dawn!" Wakko said, "How could you forget Dawn?! She's the point of this story!"

Dot's face goes red as she said, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"By the way, why is Dawn the point of this story?" Wakko asked his older brother.

"You've forgotten too I see." Yakko said.

"No I haven't," Wakko said, "I was only asking because the readers don't know."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Yakko said, "Well, in our story, Buffy and the others, and us too, find out that Dawn isn't what she seems as we find out that she was a key to a heck-ish dimension and a creep called Glory want 'the key' so that she can get back home, luckily at the time, she didn't know what, or in this case who, was the key so that buyed us time.

"Speaking of time," Dot said, "Should we be hurrying up with our introduction anytime now?"

"You're right, Dot," Yakko said, "It was in the summer of 2000 and…"

"Hold on a minute," Wakko interrupted, "It wasn't that long ago was it?"

"Yep and…" Yakko said before he noticed Zac getting back up from the floor and whacked him back down with the same mallet. "…And…"

"Wait!" Dot yelled, startling both Yakko and Wakko.

"What is it, Dot?" Yakko said, "I'm trying to start the story?"

"What happened to our opening song?" Dot asked.

"Dot, this is a story," Yakko pointed out, "There's no need for songs this time."

"I know," Dot said, "But Alec, a.k.a. Toonager, the author of this fanfic, wanted to write a song-fic so I think it's best to start our story off with a song."

"Oh," Yakko said, "Well in that case, first we'll need to change the scenery for our story to begin."

Yakko pulls a rope that was dangling above him and a new background appears. The background was Sunnydale, home to Buffy Summers and her friends.

"Now, like I said," Yakko said, "It was in the summer of 2000…"

"Summer?!" Wakko exclaimed with excitement. He zoomed off and then came back a second later wearing summer clothing, swimming trunks, sun glasses and was also holding a surf board.

"Unfortunately, this story doesn't include a beach scene." Yakko explained.

"Oh great." Wakko said as he threw his surf board, backwards, and it hits David Hasselhoff.

"Whoops! Sorry David!" Wakko yelled.

"Alright, start the lyrics!" Yakko yelled.

"Huh?" Wakko and Dot said in unison.

"It's a fanfic you see so there won't be any music." Yakko said.

"Oh yeah." Wakko and Dot said.

The Warners all began to sing their story's theme song, which so happens to be a parody of their own classic theme song:

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _It's time for Slayamaniacs._

 _And we're slaying to the max._

 _So just sit back and relax._

 _You'll laugh till you collapse._

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

 _Come join the Scooby Gang and the Slayer's sister Dawn._

 _Just for fun we slay the vamps instead of mowing our lawn._

 _We saved the world so many times it made us yawn._

 _But we won't stop til the vampires drop, they're as weak as yarn._

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

 _Dawn is sweet and Buffy whacks._

 _Xander packs away the knick-knacks._

 _While Spike plays the axe._

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

 _Meet the nerdy trio who wants to rule the Universe._

 _Glory wants Dawn but we'll give her something much more worse._

 _The first is on our trail which looks like a bad curse._

 _The fanfic's flipped, we have no script, why bother to rehearse._

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

 _We have pay or slay contracts._

 _We're slaying to the max._

 _There's weapons in our slacks._

 _We're Slayamainy._

 _Totally slainy._

 _Fanfic crazy._

 _Slayamaniacs._

 _Begin the first act._

"Now that's what I called an introduction," Yakko said, "But it's missing something."

The Warner siblings thought for a second, trying to figure out what their intro is missing.

"Candy?" Wakko asked with one bucket in each hand full of candy.

"Candy." Yakko said agreeing with his younger brother.

* * *

 **That was the introduction to my first ever story so if you want to read the actual story then don't worry about it. I'll be uploading each chapter weekly so chapter 2 will be up next week (29/11/2016). See you next week!**


	2. A Trip to the Ice Cream Store

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Slayamaniacs! Hopefully it will be more successful than Batman vs. Superman. The last chapter was the introduction to the story (with lyrics to a parody of the original Animaniacs theme song) and now you are about to read the actual beginning to our story. Review/comment if you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Trip to the Ice Cream Store.

Our story starts in Burbank, California at the Warner Bros. Studios, and in the studio's water tower lived three youngsters named Yakko, Wakko and Dot, the Warner siblings, who have just this second walked through the door.

"Well guys," Yakko said, "We went to every ice cream parlour in California!"

"I know," Wakko agreed, "Wasn't it great!"

"Yeah, it was better than the time we went to every library in town!" Dot said thinking back to the time she and her brothers went to every library they knew in town.

Yakko shivered, "Don't remind me. I was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling for two hours that day and what was worst about it was that it took me until I was finished with it to figure out that I wasn't reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"What was you reading if you weren't reading Harry Potter then?" Dot asked her older brother.

"It turns out that I was reading the Justin Bieber Biography." Yakko said with a grim look on his face.

"Who knew." Dot said.

"Wanna go bounce on the bed again?" Wakko suggested.

"Alright," Yakko said, "First one to bounce the highest gets a chocolate bar!"

"Oh boy!" Wakko and Dot said at the same time with excitement as they all ran for the bedroom.

"I'm gonna win that chocolate bar!" Wakko said with confidence, "Just you wait and see!"

When they got to the bedroom, Wakko and Dot got on to the bed and started bouncing while Yakko notices a newspaper on the ground.

"What in the name of Gordon Ramsey is this doing in here?" Yakko asked, "We're kids, we don't read newspapers."

He was about to throw it out of the tower until something catches his eye in the paper. It was something about a new ice cream parlour opening up.

Yakko gasped, "Hey guys check this out!"

Dot stops jumping on the bed and goes over to Yakko.

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"There's a new ice cream parlour opening up in California!" Yakko said.

"Hey Wakko! Are you hearing this?!" Dot said.

"What?" Wakko asked before jumping off the bed and landing on his siblings.

"I win! I win!" Wakko cheered, "Did I win the chocolate bar?"

"Yeah but I just remembered that you ate that last night." Yakko said.

"Oh shoot!" Wakko said as he got off his brother and sister and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, did you hear what I said?" Yakko said.

"Yeah, of course I did." Wakko said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, what did I say then?" Yakko said.

"Er… You said you found a twenty-dollar bill!" Wakko said with a smile.

Yakko gave him a look before going back to a smile and said, "Close but no. I said that there's new ice cream parlour opening up!"

"Really? Where?" Wakko said feeling very excited.

"In…" Yakko scans through the text in the paper to find the town and then said, "Sunnydale, California!"

"Strange, that's where our story is set." Wakko said feeling confused.

"That's because the ice cream parlour is why we're going Sunnydale, Wakko!" Yakko told his little brother.

"Oh," Wakko said, "I reject my opinion."

"No rejection!" Yakko said wearing a judge outfit and banging his hammer on a table.

"Well, are we going to Sunnydale guys?" Dot asked.

"That's right, Dot," Yakko said back in his usual attire, "We're all going to Sunnydale! Our mission: to get more ice cream!"

The Warners leave the tower and were about to leave the movie lot when they remembered that Ralph the security guard is on duty. If they were going to get to Sunnydale, then they will need to find a way of getting pass Ralph.

"Oh great," Yakko said, "Ralph's on guard duty. How are we going to get passed him?"

"Why don't we just walk pass him." Wakko said feeling like that plan would totally work.

Yakko and Dot both looked at their brother in disbelief before Yakko said, "Great idea, Wakko! Let's try it!"

The Warners, trying Wakko's plan, easily walked passed Ralph and walked out of the Warner movie lot.

"Hey we did it!" Yakko said.

"Faboo!" Wakko said with a cheer.

"Yay!" Dot cheered.

"Now there's nothing stopping us now!" Yakko said.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot continued their journey to Sunnydale and ran to get there faster, but it took them five minutes of running to figure out that they have no idea how to get there.

"Wait guys, how are we going to get to Sunnydale?" Wakko asked, "We've never been there before and we don't have any transport because we can't drive."

"That never stopped us before though, has it?" Yakko pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but how are we going to get there?" Wakko asked again.

"How about this way?" Dot said and then she clicked her fingers and a new background appear behind them. It was Sunnydale, their objective.

"Hey, great work, Dot!" Yakko said, "We're in Sunnydale!"

"Thanks," Dot said, "It's just a little thing I do."

"Ok guys, let's go find that new ice cream parlour!" Yakko said as he and his siblings charge off to find the ice cream parlour.

But after what felt like hours to them, the Warners had no luck in finding it. They were all tired and hungry; plus, they were all upset that they couldn't find the ice cream store.

"Ok guys," Yakko said with a sad face, "I think it's time we call it quits and go home…"

"…But what fun would that be hey?" Yakko said with a grin on his face, "So I say we go up to one of these houses, knock on the door and ask where the new ice cream parlour is. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" Wakko and Dot said with smiles back on their faces.

The Warners walk up to the house in front of them and, like Yakko said, knock on the door. When they did, the door opened and in the doorway, was a person with blonde hair…

* * *

 **Who was the person at the door? Will the Warners ever get their ice cream? If you would want to find out, then you can find out on Thursday 1st December 2016. These chapters to my stories will be uploading on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays instead of weekly because you'll be reading this for months on end. See you soon guys!**


	3. New Friends, Old Friends

**Welcome back, new chapter, same story, here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Friends.

At the door was a woman in her early twenties. She had blonde hair flowing down to her neck. She also looked sort of confused to what she was seeing right now at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The girl asked.

Yakko and Wakko just took one look at her before saying, "Hellooo nurse!" The two brothers jumped into her arms and kissed her which startled her slightly.

"Who the hell are you creeps?!" The girl asked.

"Hey watch it," Yakko said to the girl, "This is supposed to be a family story!"

The girl drops Yakko and Wakko on the ground and said, "Now, who are you?"

"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko introduced.

"And the Warner sister!" Dot said.

"I'm Yakko." Yakko introduced himself.

"I'm Wakko." Wakko introduced.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," Dot also introduced, "But you can call me Dot. But listen sister, call me Dotty and you die."

"So what's your name?" Wakko asked.

"My name's Buffy." The girl said.

"Buffet!" The Warners said.

"Do you have any chicken wings on you?," Wakko asked, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Yakko said.

"No, not Buffet, Buffy!" Buffy said now getting frustrated.

Buffy took a second to calm down and asked, "So can I help you or are you only here to annoy me?"

"Oh yes," Yakko said, "Can you point me and my siblings to the new ice cream palor please?"

"I would if I could," Buffy apologised, "But it won't be open until thursday I'm afraid."

"Oh." The Warners said with their heads down.

"But we traveled all this way." Wakko said who was very miserable about all this. They were all really looking forward for this, even though they went to every ice cream parlor in California already today, and it was getting dark and the siblings were getting tired.

Buffy saw that the three youngsters were upset and tired and she asked them, "Look listen, if you like, you can stay here until then."

The Warners held their heads up and said with a smile, "Really?! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"Ok calm down," Buffy said, "You can only stay here if you behave yourselves, ok?"

"Sure thing!" The Warners agreed.

"Well, you better come in." Buffy said.

She went inside her house and the Warners followed her in. They all went into the living room and also in there was Buffy's friends. There was a girl with red hair named Willow Rosenberg, a boy with black hair named Xander Harris, a girl with brunette hair called Tara McKlay, another girl who had blonde hair named Anyanka, who is often called Anya, a man that looked as if he was in his fifties named Rupert Giles, and finally there was the youngest of them all who was called Dawn, Buffy's little sister.

Buffy spoke up, "Guys, I would like you to meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot."

"Hello!" The Warners greeted.

Her friends greeted the siblings, even though they look a little odd even if they fought things weirder then them.

"They're going to be staying here for a couple of days." Buffy added.

Dot walked over to Willow and said, "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Willow," Willow introduced, "You must be Dot."

"The one and only," Dot said.

She looked next to Willow and saw Tara who Willow had her arm around.

"Are you two best friends?" Dot asked.

Willow and Tara looked at each other before Willow said, "I guess you could say that. This is Tara."

"Nice to meet you." Dot said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Dot." Tara said.

"I know that you two are best friends but what do you get out of having a friend?" Dot asked.

"Well, Dot, having a friend has it's benefits," Willow said before Yakko blows a kiss to the readers and said, "Goodnight everybody."

Wakko looks towards Dawn and walks over to her. She was writing something on her laptop.

Wakko introduced himself with a smile, "Hello, I'm Wakko Warner. What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a story on my laptop." Dawn said as she continued to type.

"What is it about?" Wakko asked feeling very interested in her work.

"It's about a woman in search of a dream and must live it," Dawn said, "I hope that it will become the greatest piece of work that I've ever wrote."

"Say, do you mind if I have a little peek at it?" Wakko asked.

"Sure, Wakko," Dawn said and she showed Wakko her computer screen, "This is the part where the title character is trying out being a female cook in a fast food resturant."

Wakko took a quick look at Dawn's work and saw something that captured him.

"Wow! You named all kinds of food here!" Wakko said with a huge smile, "Chicken Nuggets! Fries! Hamburgers! Cheeseburgers! Any type of burger! Wow! This story has everything! Are you thinking about uploading it to ?"

Dawn giggled a bit when Wakko asked, "By the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

"It's Dawn Summers." Dawn said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dawn Summers." Wakko said with a smile.

When the Warners got back to Buffy, she said, "Ok guys, If you come with me, I will show you where you'll be sleeping."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot followed Buffy upstairs. Just as they got upstairs, they bumped into Buffy's mother, Joyce Summers.

"Hey mom." Buffy said.

"Hello, dear." Joyce said.

Yakko looked toward the readers and said, "In case your wondering, folks, the reason why Buffy's mother is still…Uhhhhh…Here, is because this is back before anything happened in Buffy season five. So if you haven't seen the fifth season of the show and you would like to see it without any spoilers, then you're best of not reading any more of this story until you see it."

"Mom, these are the Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot" Buffy introduced, "Do you mind if they stay here for a couple of days?"

Joyce had a look of concern as she said, "I'm not sure, Buffy."

"Please mom," Buffy pleaded, "They've got no where to go."

"Please." The Warners plead on their knees.

Buffy's mother thought about it carefully and then said, "Oh alright."

The Warner siblings cheered before Joyce said, "Only if they'll behave themselves."

"Not a problem, mom," Buffy said, "I've already told them to."

After that was settled, Joyce walks off and Buffy showed Yakko, Wakko and Dot their room. When the Warners saw the room, they were speechless.

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Wakko said when he and his siblings took a look in the guest room.

The room had a bed in it big enough for all the Warners to sleep in. The room was also big enough to hold all three of them in it, and not to mention, it was dirty.

"Well what did you expect, we're different than your ordinary goody-goody kids." Yakko told the readers.

"This room is huge!" Wakko exclaimed with excitment.

"Will this room do for a couple of days, guys?" Buffy asked the youngsters.

"Absolutely, Buffy," Yakko said, "We slept in a pig sty before so this will do for us."

"Well, goodnight." Buffy said to the Warners, who were ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Buffy." The Warners said back before putting their heads down on the big bed and falling asleep.

After they did that, Buffy left the room and went down stairs to the others.

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of Sunnydale, there was a woman who looked young and was wearing red. Her name was Glory and she had ugly looking creatures as her minions as she was evil, she was monsterous, and she had only one thing on her mind, a key, a key to open the door to her dimension.

"Oh where the hell is it!" She cried, "I've search all over for it and everywhere I looked, there was nothing!"

As she exclaimed her stress, the girl kicked a table stool hard and it went straight through the wall. Just after she did that, one of her minions came into the room and asked, "Glory, we looked all over for it and we still can't find it."

"Oh for God's sake!" Glory yelled and kicked another stool through the wall, before her minion said, "But we know where about it is."

Glory's face turned from mad to thrilled after she heard that.

"Really? Where?" She asked her minion.

"It's inside this house," The minion explained, "And in this house lives the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Glory said. Obviously she must know who she is with Buffy being famous to vampire, demons and all.

"Yeah, it turns out that she might have something to do with your key." Her minion said and Glory's face turned into a sly look as she decided that she'll give Buffy a little visit.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Chapter 4 will be uploaded on Monday 5th December 2016. See you then.**


	4. The Warners Meet Glory

**Ok, chapter 4, time to get serious** **…** **and a little bit funny.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Warners Meet Glory.

After a good night's sleep, Yakko, Wakko and Dot woke up to the sound of Buffy's voice ringing in their ears saying, "Time to get up guys!" The trio was still feeling drowsy as they were woken up at 9:00 in the morning, they are used to waking up at 10:00. Of course, waking up an hour earlier in the morning can't be that different but to the zany and wacky Warners, that is a whole lot different.

Wakko puts his head under his pillow and said, "Come on, Buffy."

Dot tries to get back to sleep while she said, agreeing with Wakko, "Yeah, come back in an hour or two."

"No guys, come on, it's time to get up." Buffy said opening the curtains, forcing the Warners to cover their heads under their sheets.

About ten minutes later, Buffy finally got the three out of their beds. They were all now downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. With them was Dawn who was going over her homework assignment.

"Come on, Dawn," Buffy said, "You need to think about setting off for school now."

"In a minute, Buffy," Dawn said, "I just need to finish my homework off."

"Homework?" Yakko questioned out loud, "As far I know, homework isn't even important."

"Why's that, Yakko?" Dawn asked, "Why do you think homework isn't important."

"Simple, because we don't do our homework." Yakko said jokingly making Dawn laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna head on out now," Dawn announced, "I'll see you later, guys."

"Have a good day at school, Dawn." Buffy told her sister.

"See you later, Dawn." The Warners said in sync.

After Dawn left for school, Buffy told the Warners that she's just going to Willow's so she told them to look after the house.

"Apparently she doesn't know us well." Yakko said to the readers.

"Yeah, she's hiring nut cases to keep her house safe from harm!" Wakko agreed.

Surprisingly though, Yakko, Dot and even Wakko kept the house clean from their crazy michief. The whole house was clean from top to bottom. The only reason why they haven't created any trouble yet was that they found the Summers family album and they were interested in it for 'some reason'…

Wakko turned the page and saw a picture of Willow and Tara at the beach wearing their swimsuits, causing him to turn to the readers and growl a bit. That was when Dot said, while pointing her thumb at Wakko, "boys" and turned the page. Which landed on a picture of an overweight, middle aged man sitting on a couch.

"Geez, that guy really let himself go," Yakko said with a huge smile on his face, "Talk about couch potatoes."

As the three siblings laughed about the picture, knock came from the door. Yakko got up to answer it and at the door was Glory, the evil Goddess from another dimension.

"Hello, kid, are your friends home?" Glory asked.

"Hellooo, nurse!" Yakko said as he jumps into Glory's arms and kissed her just like he and Wakko did to Buffy in the last chapter.

But all she did was drop him and said, "Let me ask you again, are your friends home?"

Yakko, with his usual complicated attitude, said, "Well you never know, maybe they are or maybe they're not."

Glory, now getting irritated, said, "Just tell me if they are, kid."

"Ok, ok, let me check with my siblings, lady," Yakko said, " Wakko! Dot! Come here!"

And just like that, his siblings, Wakko and Dot, rush to the door and Dot said, "What is it, Yakko?"

"This lady here wants to know if anybody's home." Yakko explained.

"Well, ok let me see here," Dot said while flick in a book that sort of looked like an appointment book, "I don't think so, Yakko. Where do you think they are, Wakko?"

"They could be in Sweden." Wakko said which couldn't possibly be possible since Buffy only left about half an hour ago.

"That must be it, Wakko, they must be in Sweden," Yakko said while he pushes Glory out of the door, "I'm sorry, lady, but it looks like the owner of the house is not home so see ya!"

After they successfully gets Glory out of the Summers house, she then bursts her way through the door and ran right up to the kids, feeling really mad.

"Listen here kids, you don't want to know what I do to people who protect people I want to get to," Glory said streight into their faces, "I can make you turn to my side just like th… Huh?"

Glory was interrupted by the Warners looking at her side and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're turning to your side." Dot said.

"No you stupid little brats!" Glory exploded, "I mean I can transform you into another one of my minions!"

"Alright! Alright! What is it that you are looking for, lady?" Yakko asked.

"Stop calling me lady!" Glory yelled.

"Sure thing, lady." Yakko said completely ignoring her 'request'.

Glory was now really frustrated but she tried to calm herself down so that she can get what she can out of the Warners.

"I am looking for this object." Glory said to the kids.

"What is this object?" Yakko asked while he and his brother and sister wore detective outfits and wrote Glory's explanations in their notebooks.

"This object that I'm looking for is this key and…" Glory said before she was just then interrupted again by the Warners.

"Oh a key! Well then here's the key to the front door." Yakko said giving Glory the door key.

"And here's the key to the back door." Dot said.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot went back and forth, getting many and many keys for Glory which didn't meet her expectations.

"And here's the key to the city!" Wakko said with a huge key in his hands.

"Where did you get the key to the city from, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

But before Wakko could answer, Glory yelled at them. "No you idiotic jerks! It doesn't really look like the kind of object that you would see lying on the ground!"

"What do you mean?" Dot asked the evil Goddess.

"I mean it could look like anything because I haven't a clue what it looks like myself." Glory said.

"Then why did you come here?" Yakko asked Glory.

"Because one of my minions have found out that it's somewhere in this house." Glory cleared up.

"And you want the others why?" Dot asked.

"Not all of them just Buffy Summers." Glory said.

"Well I'm sorry, but like we said before, she's not in." Yakko said.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Glory said with evil.

"Alright, no problem. By the way, what's your name?" Yakko asked.

"Glory." Glory introduced herself.

"Well, Glory, since you will be staying for a bit, how about a little something to relax you?"

"Sure, alright, thanks." Glory said to the Warners.

"Ok, I will leave you with my massager, Wakko," Yakko said, "Take it away, Wakko."

After Glory was beginning to relax on the sofa, Wakko came over and splatted her with his huge mallet and she became as flat as a pancake; after that, Wakko picked her up and threw like a frispy.

"'ll get you for this you freaking kids!" Glory yelled.

"And don't come back!" Wakko yelled back at her and slammed the door.

"Sheesh, what a creep." Yakko said and his siblings agreed.

Later on, Buffy came back with her friends, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Giles.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Buffy called out and the Warners came running up to her and her friends.

"Buffy! Thank Michael Buble that you're here!" Yakko said.

"Michael Buble?" Wakko asked like he doesn't know him.

"He's a famous musician, Wakko." Yakko explained to his younger brother.

All that Wakko could say was, "Oh."

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Some chick just knocked on the door looking for you but we 'told' her to leave." Dot explained to Buffy.

"So is everything ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, everything is just great." Wakko said.

"Well, that's great guys," Xander said, "You starving because I know that I am?"

"Boy am I!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Well if you would like, Wakko, I know this amazing fast food reasurant about six block away," Xander said, "You want to come along with me?"

"Faboo!" Wakko said with excitement and he and Xander walked out of the door.

"Just as I thought, you go out with a man of hunger and you go out with him for life." Anya said with her arms crossed.

* * *

 **That's chapter 4 everybody, look out for the next chapter on 06/12/2016. See you then!**


	5. Dawn Learns Variety Speak

**Here's chapter 5 everybody, which includes a song from Animaniacs that you might recognize if you watch the show.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dawn Learns Variety Speak.

Later on at around 10:00 at night, Dawn was in the kitchen, reading, when Yakko and Dot came into the room.

"Hey, Dawn." Yakko greeted.

Dawn looked up at him and said hello back to both him and Dot, "Hey guys. Wakko's not back yet?"

"Nope," Yakko said, "Knowing Wakko, I'd say that we won't see him until the restaurant closes."

Dot notices that Dawn is reading and asked her, "What are you reading?"

"Something I got from the local paper shop today after school." Dawn said.

"So what is it called?" Yakko asked.

Dawn looks at the front of the magazine and said, "Variety."

"Variety?" Yakko and Dot said in unison.

"Is that even still around?" Dot asked.

"I haven't a clue, I don't know much about Variety Magazine." Yakko confessed.

"Can you even understand what you're reading, Dawn?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dawn asked the two.

"But can you 'talk' what you're reading?" Yakko asked, which kinda sounded a little odd.

"What do you mean, Yakko?" Dawn asked.

"Ok, listen here, Dawn." Yakko said.

Just then, Yakko and Dot started to sing "Variety Speak", one of my favorite Animaniacs songs:

Yakko:

In _Hollywood, they have a different language that they speak._

 _It's spoken by all the folks who went to school for just one week._

 _It's found inside variety; a magazine they use._

Yakko and Dot:

 _And no one_ understands _it when they read the movie news._

Yakko:

 _Like hicks make pics but the flicks needs fix,_

 _Means someone made a_ movie _that bombed._

The _veeps in charge are now at large,_

 _Means everyone_ involved _is gone._

 _The block conflicts, no beautiful chicks,_

 _So it's coming out on video soon._

 _They're taking their licks, 'cause the critics said nicks,_

 _And the editor's gonna try to_ save _it in the mix._

Dot:

 _But the stock sees green on page thirteen,_

Yakko:

 _Means Disney's up a nickel to share._

Dot:

 _It's Stallone cuts deal for a major reel,_

Yakko:

 _Means Rocky number six so beware._

 _If you want the poop,_

Dot:

 _Or you need the scoop,_

Yakko and Dot:

 _On Hollywood town this week._

 _You're gonna have to learn to top that variety speak._

Yakko:

 _A boffo Smash makes Warner cash,_

 _Means there's gonna be a sequel next year._

 _Paramount hurts and they're losing their shirts,_

 _Means Schwarzenegger's doing King Lear._

 _Oliver Stone does next Home Alone,_

 _Means he's getting paid an arm and a leg._

 _The budget goes crunch, but his dame packs bunch,_

 _So they called up their accountants and they're gonna do lunch._

Dot:

 _Well the ratings smile on the O.J. Trial,_

Yakko:

 _Means a movie of the week to premiere._

Dot:

 _Universal cuts deal with Mr. Spiel,_

Yakko:

 _To do a thousand movies a year._

 _You gotta be smart if you wanna be part,_

 _Of the town that's hip and shick._

Yakko and Dot:

 _You're gonna have to learn to top that variety speak._

While Yakko and Dot were singing, Wakko came through the door. Instead of asking what happened, he decided to join in:

Yakko:

 _Normal talk makes producers walk,_

 _You might as well speak Greek._

 _You're gonna have to learn,_

Wakko:

 _Oh the meeting will adjourn,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Unless Dawn you learn to top that variety speak._

"How was that?" Yakko asked Dawn, "Did that help you with your variety speak problem?"

"But I didn't have a problem either way, guys." Dawn explained.

"Well, do we still get our check from Toonager after this?" Wakko asked.

"I don't think you will," Yakko said, "That was you're first speaking line in this chapter and you only sang one line in the song."

Just then, Buffy came into the room and asked Yakko, Wakko and Dot, "Hey you guys, I'm just going out on patrol now, I'll see you later."

"I didn't know you were a cop." Wakko said.

"No, I'm a slayer." Buffy explained.

"Wait, what's a slayer?" Dot asked.

"A slayer is a woman who kills vampires, demons or any other evil creature," Buffy explained.

The Warners began jumping up and down saying, "We want to become slayers too! We want to become slayers too!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down guys!" Buffy said, "It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on, Buffy," Yakko said, "We can handle it, I'm sure of it, 'cause we've took down many things such as, trolls, Satan, etc."

"Right, but…" Buffy started but was interrupted by Wakko.

"We also went against Dracula." He said.

Buffy was wide eyed, "You did?"

The Warners nodded their heads in response.

"That's amazing!" Buffy said, "Maybe I should train you after all."

"Ok but we may have to wait a little bit though," Yakko pointed out.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Commercial break." Yakko said.

* * *

 **I know that the chapter was a bit smaller than the others but don't worry, I'll make the next one better and a lot more funnier. Look out for the next chapter uploading on 08/12/2016. So long, everybody.**


	6. Slayer School

**Ok, here's chapter 6 everybody, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Slayer School.

The next day, Buffy brought the Warners to see Giles at the Magic Shop. Giles was behind the counter with Anya when he saw Buffy come in with Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Buffy wandered over to the counter and told Yakko, Wakko and Dot to take a look around and, of course, not break anything.

"Hello, Buffy, what can I help you with?" Giles asked.

"Giles, I need your help with something." Buffy said.

"What is it that you need help with?" Giles asked the young slayer.

"Well, the Warners want to become slayers." Buffy admitted.

Giles looked at her speechless. He did not at all expect the Warners to want this. Giles then finally said, "Buffy, I don't think that's such a good idea if you ask me."

"I know you think it's a bad idea but you don't what they've been through," Buffy said, "They've battled against monsters and creeps all the time. Hell, they've even went up against the one and only Dracula! I'm telling you Giles, they'll be perfect slayers!"

Giles sighed, "Ok, you can share your training session with them tonight."

"Thanks, Giles, I owe you one," Buffy thanked Giles, "Come on, guys, let's go."

Buffy looked back and saw Wakko about to drink some strange substence. She ran over as fast as she could and snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey, no need to be greedy," Wakko said, "I was going to share it with the rest of you."

"Wakko, this isn't safe to drink!" Buffy exclaimed, "If you drank this, you would of become some sort of strange creature!"

"Cool," Wakko said after thinking about it a second.

"No, not cool!" Buffy yelled, "Now come on, it's time to go home."

"So, are we getting trained or not, Buffy?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah, you'll be sharing my training session tonight." Buffy said.

"Yay!" The Warners cheered with excitement.

Later on, Buffy and the Warners were in the back room of the Magic Shop with Giles. Yakko, Wakko and Dot, for some reason, were dressed up as WWE wrestlers. Yakko was the Undertaker, Wakko was Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Dot was Paige.

Buffy looked at them and asked, "Guys, why are you dressed like that? You look ridiculous?"

"Why? Were you expecting the Rock instead?" Yakko said changing his outfit to the Rock's.

"Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?" Yakko said impersonising the Rock.

"Is it chilli?" Wakko asked.

"Nope," Yakko said before revealing a bowl of chilli from behind himself, "It's red hot chilli!"

Yakko hands Wakko the bowl and he started to eat the chilli. After he was finished, Wakko's suddenly in the need of some water, and fast as the chilli is burning the inside of him.

"Water! Water!" Wakko yelled as he runs around looking for water.

Dot runs off out of the room and came back with a glass of water. Wakko accepts it and drinks the whole thing; after he drank the water, he started panting.

"Thanks, Dot," Wakko said while still panting, "But I was actually asking for Walter White."

Then all of a sudden, Walter White, himself, came into the room.

"Yes, can I help you?" Walter asked.

"Can you say my favorite line from Breaking Bad, please?" Wakko asked as he handed Walter a piece of paper with his favorite line written on it.

Walter sighed, "Very well. 'Jesse, Jesse, we have to cook'. There you go, Damn it, I need a break." After he was done with his cameo, Walter leaves the room.

"How come that was you favorite line, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"Because they were about to cook food." Wakko said before licking his lips.

"Uhhhhh…I don't think they were cooking food there, Wakko." Yakko admitted.

"They weren't?" Wakko said, "Then what were they cooking?"

"I prefer to not say." Yakko said.

"Guys, are we going to start today or not?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing, Buffy." Dot said.

"Good," Giles said carrying a box full of stakes, "Now I want each of you to take a steak out of the box and then we'll practice your staking skills on that dummy by the wall over there." Giles gestured his finger to the dummy and he and the others walk over to it.

"Now, Yakko, why don't you start?" Giles suggested.

Yakko goes up in front of the dummy and got his stake ready. But without thinking, Yakko throws it at the dummy.

"No, Yakko, you're meant to stab the stake into his heart," Buffy said, "You know, like in those classic vampire movies."

"I've never seen any vampire film since I saw Twilight," Yakko shuddered, "If you haven't seen it then my opinion is don't see it."

"Dot, why don't you show us how it's done?" Giles asked

"Why? Don't you know how to do it?" Dot asked.

"Yes, of course I do," Giles said, "I was just asking if you would show your brothers how it's done."

"Then why did you say 'us' then?" Dot asked.

"Just forget about that now!" Giles exclaimed before quickly calming down, "Just show Yakko and Wakko how to stake a vampire."

"Do I have to?" Dot asked.

"Yes Dot, overwise you'll never learn to kill vampires." Giles explained.

"But why do I have to kill vampires?" Dot asked with a sad face, "What did vampires ever do to me?"

Dot then goes over to the fake vampire dummy and held it in her arms and said, "I can't stake him! It's evil! It's madness…" Dot looks towards the readers and said in a normal tone, "…It's Dramatic."

"Ok, Wakko, why don't you have a go?" Giles suggested but when he turned to Wakko, he found him eating his own stake.

"Wakko! What do you think your doing?!" Giles exclaimed.

"What? It's suppertime." Wakko said.

Giles turned to Buffy with an irritated look and said, "I'm sorry, Buffy, but I cannot teach them! They're driving me crazy!"

"Now he gets it." Yakko said to his siblings.

Giles leaves the room while Buffy stayed a minute to talk with the Warners.

"Guys, what was up with you tonight?" Buffy asked, "I'm beginning to think that you made all that stuff up about fighting all those creatures."

"But we weren't, Buffy." Yakko said.

"Then how did you beat them?" Buffy asked.

"Oh that's easy," Wakko said, "We just did a load of crazy stuff then they're all too afraid of us to stick around."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that you didn't run off yet like Giles did." Yakko said.

"It's because you guys are my friends and I wouldn't do that to you." Buffy said and she hugged Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Come on, guys, let's go, and I'll cook you something better for supper, Wakko." Buffy said.

"Can we have Chilli?" Wakko asked.

* * *

 **That, I have to be honest with you was probably my best chapter because, I think I have made the Warners just like they were in the show and even better, most of the jokes that I wrote for them were originals. So I hope you enjoyed it and I will upload the next chapter on Monday (12/12/2016). See you then!**


	7. Meet Spike

**Warning: this chapter does contain a bit of bad language because…Spike's about to be introduced. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet Spike.

It was now morning and Dawn was still tired. It turns out that while Buffy and the Warners were training last night, she had this headache that she couldn't shake off. Buffy did give her some aspirin to help but that did nothing…and she still had to go to school!

"How are you feeling today, Dawn?" Her sister asked her.

Dawn lifted her head from the kitchen table and looked at Buffy, "Still a bit tired, Buffy."

"Well, don't worry," Buffy said, "Your headache should be gone by tonight so you'll be able to sleep better tonight, so you go on off to school, ok?"

"Right, Buffy, I'll see you later." Dawn said before leaving the house.

After she left, the Warners all came into the kitchen, stretching.

"Good morning, Buffy." Yakko said.

"What's for breakfast?" Wakko said sitting at the table with a knife and fork in his hands.

"How about toast?" Buffy offered.

"That depends, what will be on it?" Yakko asked being his usual complicated self.

"How about jam?" Buffy asked.

"I'm good with jam." Wakko said.

"You're good with any food." Yakko said in a cocky-manner before Wakko gave him a look.

Later on, at about 10:00 at night, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were putting out the garbage for Buffy when they saw a man hanging outside the house. Instead of alerting Buffy, the trio decided to check it out themselves and wandered over to the man.

"Hello, can we help you with something?" Yakko asked the stranger.

"What the bloody hell are you?" He said.

As the Warners could tell by his accent, that he was british. He had light blonde hair and wore a black leather coat.

"We're the Warner brothers." Yakko and Wakko introduced.

"And the Warner sister." Dot also introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," The stranger said, "William, but my friends, and foes, call me Spike. Now tell me, what the hell are you bastards!"

"Whoa!" The Warners said feeling offended.

"Language sir!" Yakko said, "We don't tolerate that type of language on our show, even if it's a fanfiction story."

"But didn't the writer write it into the story?" Wakko asked his brother.

"Yeah, but that was so we can show how awful bad language is," Yakko said before turning his attention back to Spike, "And we still think it's bad!"

"Calm down, little squirts," Spike said, "I won't say it again," Then he whispered, "Little f…"

Before Spike could finish his sentence, Wakko held a horn to Spike's head on honked it down his ear.

"We can still hear you you know!" Yakko said.

"Yeah, so don't swear!" Dot said still feeling offended.

"I meant I won't say the word 'bastard' again!" Spike said before Wakko honked the horn at him again.

After hearing all the noise, Buffy came outside to see what it was and found Yakko, Wakko and Dot with Spike and came charging toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy fiercfully asked Spike.

"I came to see the miss and I find these…creatures hanging outside your house." Spike explained.

"These 'creatures' are staying with me for a little while," Buffy said, "So I don't want to see you hanging outside my house again, you understand?"

Spike shrugged, "Whatever. I'm gonna go home and watch TV. See ya, goofballs." Spike told the Warners before leaving.

"Aw, you don't need to flatter us." Yakko said back feeling sort of embarressed.

"Right, come on, you lot, it's time for bed." Buffy said.

"Aw, do we have to?" Dot asked feeling down.

"I'm afraid so, guys, come on." Buffy said.

As she yawned, Buffy leads the Warners back into the house and sends them off to bed.

"Goodnight, you guys." Buffy said to them.

"Goodnight, Buffy." The Warners said back.

After Buffy left, Dawn came into the room and did the same.

"Goodnight, guys." She said.

"Goodnight, Dawn." Yakko and Dot said, while Wakko stayed quiet.

"Goodnight, Dawn." Wakko finally said.

"Goodnight, Wakko." Dawn said to him before leaving the room and going to bed.

As his siblings slept, Wakko starting thinking to himself in his head.

"Dawn is a nice girl, she never complains about my eating or my mischief and I think that's just super. I'm beginning to think that Dawn considers me as her friend because of how nice she is to me. But what if it turns out that she doesn't like me and she thinks I do eat too much or that she doesn't like my zany, crazy mischief. I guess I have to find out in the morning. I wonder what were having for breakfast tomorrow. Maybe it's eggs, or maybe sausages, or even toast. Or most likely all of them together which is what most people have for breakfast apart from cereal. Hey maybe we're having cereal. Faboo!"

With food in thought, Wakko goes to sleep and dreams about all the food he could eat.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 7 so look out for chapter 8 on 13/12/2016 and for now…Goodnight, everybody!**


	8. What Are You

**This chapter contains another song from the Animaniacs TV series. Try and figure out which song it is from the title.**

* * *

Chapter 8: What Are You?

In the morning, Yakko, Wakko and Dot got out of bed and charged down stairs for breakfast. They all sat in the kitchen waiting for Buffy to get up just when Yakko looked at his watch.

"Ah, good." Yakko said as he gazed at his watch.

"What? We can go back to bed?" Wakko asked still feeling groggy.

"No, it means it won't be long till Buffy gets up." Yakko said.

Dot sighed, "What is the time, Yakko?"

"A quarter to seven." Yakko told his little sister which made his siblings sigh with grief.

"Come on, guys, let's go back to bed." Dot said before they all wandered back upstairs, just when they see Dawn coming out of her room.

"Good morning, Dawn," Yakko greeted, "Did we wake you?"

"No, I was just going to get some water," Dawn said, "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We just got up at a wrong time." Dot answered.

"Well, we got to go now," Yakko said, "We're gonna try and fit in another hour of sleep before getting up."

"Ok, see ya, guys." Dawn said before Yakko and Dot went back into their room, leaving Wakko alone with Dawn.

"Wakko, is something the matter?" Dawn asked him.

Wakko just didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make a fool of himself (for once).

"I-I-I j-just wanted to ask, are we friends, Dawn?" Wakko finally said.

Dawn just looked at him for a moment before kneeling down to his height and saying, "Wakko, we are not friends."

"Oh, I knew it." Wakko said with his head down and looking like he was about to cry before Dawn lifted his chin and said, "We are best friends." Which cheered Wakko up very much.

"Thanks, Dawn," Wakko said, "Right I'm going to go back to bed, see ya!"

"See ya, Wakko." Dawn said back before fetching a her glass of water from the bathroom.

Later that day, the Warners were hanging out in the living room with Buffy and the others.

"So guys, how are you enjoying your stay here?" Willow asked the Warners.

"It's amazing, Willow, must better than the water tower back at the Warner Bros. Studios." Yakko said.

"Wait, you live in a water tower?" Tara confusingly asked.

"Yeah, we were locked up in there until we broke out of there." Dot said.

"I'm sorry, guys." Willow said feeling sorry for them.

"It's ok, Will," Wakko said, "It's still a good place to live, even if it's meant to be a prison for us."

"Ok, but why were you guys locked up in a water tower?" Xander asked finding unbelievable.

"That's easy," Yakko said, "There was nowhere else to go but there…or Wakko's old underwear drawer."

Yakko whispers to the readers, "Filled with one pair of underwear."

"Ok, it's sad that you guys were imprisoned but there's something that's been bugging me ever since you got here." Buffy said trying to change the subject.

"What is it, Buffy?" Wakko asked.

"What are you?" she asked them.

"Well…" Wakko started before he and his siblings broke into another song from the classic Animaniacs series, 'What Are We?'.

Wakko:

 _Maybe we are dogs,_

 _Cute little dogs with ears,_

 _And little tails that we can wag._

 _Hey let's go and fetch his slippers and play tag._

"No thanks," Buffy said with Wakko trying to get her to play with him, "I'll just sit here if you don't mind."

Dot:

 _Maybe I'm a cat,_

 _What do you think of that?_

 _A lovely cat that all the world adores._

 _And here's my kitty paws with little kitty claws,_

 _Which I like to sharpen on your couch._

Dot starts scratching at the living room couch which irritates Buffy.

"Hey! No Dot! Stop it!" She yelled pulling Dot away from the couch.

Yakko:

 _Maybe I'm a bunny,_

 _Hopping around here happy as I please._

 _Or pengrins and it's cold which makes you sneeze._

Then all of a sudden, Xander sneezes because of the cold weather that Yakko produced in the living room.

 _I've got it of course,_

 _Maybe I'm a horse,_

 _I can live on boughs of hay and laugh and run and jump and play,_

 _And you can ride on me all day._

"I'll pass." Anya said to Yakko.

Dot:

 _Hey maybe I'm a skunk._

Buffy:

 _Whoa! You really stink._

Yakko:

 _A dinosaur might be some fun._

Buffy:

 _But then you'll be extinct._

Dot:

 _Maybe we're all insects._

Wakko:

 _Do you like bugs and bees?_

Buffy:

 _You kids are buggy in the head._

Yakko:

 _Maybe we're giant fleas._

Dot:

 _Maybe a electric eal._

Wakko:

 _Or a seal._

Dot:

 _Get real._

 _Hey wait a minute I've got it now._

Buffy:

 _You do?_

Dot:

 _Yes I do._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _We're not bees and we're not pets,_

 _Or bugs or horses or things like that._

 _What we are is clear and absolute._

 _What we are dear Buffy,_

Dot:

 _Is cute._

After their song was done, they jumped over to Buffy and kissed her on the face.

"Why did I have to ask?" Buffy said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8, everybody. I've been trying to make Wakko and Dawn's friendship in this story a strong one. The next chapter will be uploaded on 15/12/2016.**

 **P.S. For anyone who is reading this chapter and right now is reading the author's notes section, I'll be uploading a completely BRAND NEW story on 16/12/2016. I know that I don't usually upload on a Friday but this story will be a Christmas story and I thought uploading it on a Friday would be a change of pace so look out for it, I won't give away anything about the story unfortunately only because I want it to be a sort of surprise for all of you, just think of it as a early Christmas present from me to you.**

 **So, for now, I'll see you next time.**


	9. A New Kind of Love

**Hello and welcome to chapter 9. This chapter contains a bit of homosexuality so I just thought it'd be fair to warn you. Now, enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Kind of Love.

Today was the day, the Warners were about to go to the ice cream palour…And then leave for home! But they didn't seem like they wanted to go to the ice cream palour today, who knows why because this was the reason why they were in Sunnydale wasn't it?

"Guys!" Buffy called from the bottom of the stairs, "It's time to go!"

After hearing Buffy, Yakko, Wakko and Dot all came down the stairs but slowly and miserably. They have never felt this sad before in their entire lives.

"Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked them.

"Go?" A voice said from the living room. Buffy and the Warners looked toward the living room and found Dawn standing outside the room.

"Where are they going?" she asked.

"Dawn, this is the way the Warners are leaving and heading on off home." Buffy explained to her sister.

"But they can't!" Dawn said now looking miserable, "Well not all of them anyway."

"What are you talking about, Dawn?" Buffy asked waiting for an explanation.

After hearing about Dawn saying not all of them, Wakko just knew that she meant him. Ever since he and his siblings came to Sunnydale and stayed at the Summers residence, he and Dawn have had this special connection like they really understand each other, a connection that would stay with them for all eternity, and he knew that he could leave her now, not so early, not now or ever!

"Can I stay a bit longer?" Wakko asked Buffy, who looked surprised.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's me and Dawn," Wakko said, "Ever since me and my brother and sister came here, me and Dawn have become best friends, perhaps the best friends each other could ever have, and I can't leave her now, not this early at least. So please can I stay for another few days or more?"

"I don't kn…I'm not s…" Buffy stuttered, unknowing of what to say.

"No!" Yakko stepped in, "If Wakko stays, then so do I!"

"And if Yakko stays, then I do too!" Dot joined her brothers.

"I don't thi…" Buffy stuttered some more.

"Please can we stay a bit longer, Buffy?!" The Warners pleaded on their knees.

Buffy looked at them, she saw how much they didn't want to leave and saw how much they love it here with her and her friends. She knew that it wouldn't be fair to send them out there like that so she decided it was best to let them stay a little longer.

"Alright," Buffy finally said, "You can stay for another week if you feel like."

"Yay!" The Warners all cheered and they leaped into Buffy's arms and hugged and kissed her until she puts them back down onto the ground.

"Now, why don't you lot go up stairs and find something to do until dinnertime." Buffy told them.

"Okie-dokie, Buffy!" They said before running upstairs.

After they were upstairs, Buffy turned to Dawn and said, "I didn't know you and Wakko were close."

"Yeah," Dawn said, "Ever since he commented on my story that I was writing, I knew we were going to become really good friends."

"Are you in love with him?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked at her surprised, "Buffy, of course not. He's a cartoon and I'm not, it would of never worked."

"It was only a question, Dawn," Buffy cleared up, "I just wanted to know that's all."

"Ok, can we just drop it now! Dawn exclaimed.

"We are, Dawn," Buffy said, "I was done talking about it."

Dawn calmed down before saying, "I'm sorry, Buffy, I just don't want to hear anything that could hurt either me or Wakko. He's not done anything wrong and neither have I."

"I know, Dawn," Buffy said, "We're done talking about it and I wasn't trying to hurt you nor Wakko, ok?"

"Ok," Dawn agreed, "I'm going to go to my room, I'll see you later, Buffy."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Buffy said back before she saw Dawn go upstair to her room.

Later on, the Warners came downstairs to a shocking sight. As they were about to walk into the living room, they saw Willow and Tara doing something a bit PG-13. The trio saw them kissing on the sofa! Yakko, Wakko and Dot hid round the corner of the way in and watched to see if what they were seeing was really what they thought they were seeing. About 30 seconds of watching later, both Yakko and Wakko started panting causing Dot to pull them away and into the living room.

"Excuse me but why are you doing that because we can't figure out why ourselves?" Dot asked them.

"Oh my God!" Willow said, "Were you lot spying on us?"

Yakko, for an obvious reason, blows a kiss to the readers and said, "Goodnight everybody."

"No, we were just confused to why you're doing that when you are both girls." Dot explained.

"Well, it's because we're…" Tara started before she was interrupted by Wakko.

"…Lesbians?" Wakko answered for them.

"Exactly, Wakko." Tara said.

"How did you know that, Wakko?" Yakko asked his brother.

"Don't ask." Wakko said.

"And lesbians are like the girls who love the boys but instead of boys it's other girls." Willow explained.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Dot exclaimed, "I'm not running around kissing girls!"

"No, Dot," Tara said, "You don't have to, it's a choice you can make. You can either stay straight or turn gay."

"You mean happy?" Yakko said.

"No, I mean…" Tara said before she was interrupted by Wakko again.

"Oh boy, I want to become gay!" Wakko said.

"Yeah, I want to be gay too!" Yakko joined his brother.

"No!" Tara exclaimed, "Gay is a type of homosexuality. There's lesbian for girls and then there's gay for boys, but then again, girls can be called gay too so I don't know."

"Oh." Yakko and Wakko both said.

"But gay is also another way of saying your happy so I guess in a way you're right too guys." Willow added in.

"Thanks for teaching us about homosexuality, you girls." Dot said.

"Not a problem, Dot," Willow said, "Now you lot run off now to your room, alright?"

"Ok, Willow." The Warners said.

As they run off, they see Buffy and Xander. Dot carries on running to her room but Yakko and Wakko stopped in front of them and said, "We're gay!" before running off, leaving Buffy and Xander speechless.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday." Xander said.

* * *

 **Now, just so you know, Yakko and Wakko only said "We're gay!" just to let Buffy and Xander know that they're happy not actually gay, just wanted to make sure that you understand. Stay tuned for chapter 10 uploading on 19/12/2016. And look out for a new story that I'm working on being uploaded on 16/12/2016. See you soon, everybody!**


	10. The Brain Tumor

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry about the late upload but I was ill yesterday so I couldn't do much. I know that so far, there's not been that much on Buffy series 5 but not to worry, this chapter will include some of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Brain Tumor.

Just before she went to bed, Buffy went into the kitchen and found her mother doing the washing up.

"Hey, mom." Buffy said.

"Hello, dear," Joyce greeted, "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just going to get some water." Buffy said.

"Are you going to bed now?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, you?" Buffy asked too.

"Yeah, very soon, dear." Joyce answered.

After she said that, Joyce felt a little dizzy.

"Mom?" Buffy asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I…" Joyce said before fainting and landing on the floor.

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed; she ran over to her and knelt down beside her, "Are you ok?!"

After receiving no answer from her unconscious mother, Buffy quickly runs over to the telephone and called for an ambulance.

"Hello?" Buffy said, "Yes, please can you send someone over straight away. It's my mom, I don't know what's wrong with her but can you just send a doctor round to check on her, please? Thank you."

Later, at the hospital, Buffy, Dawn were in the waiting room while their mother were in a patient room where she is lying down in a bed, resting. Also in the waiting room was the Warners, they thought they should be there for Dawn and Buffy.

"Do you think she's going to be ok, sibs?" Yakko asked his bro and sis.

"I don't know, this doesn't look good." Dot said.

"Do you know what else doesn't look good?" Wakko asked.

"What?" Yakko and Dot said.

"My appetite," Wakko exclaimed, "It's getting more worse than the time I ate that bad cheesecake at Yakko's last birthday party."

"Wakko! This isn't the time to worry about your stomach," Dot said, "This is the time to worry about Miss Summers."

"Dot is right, Wakko," Yakko said, "You shouldn't be thinking about food right now, you should be thinking about how Buffy and Dawn are feeling about all this."

After hearing what Yakko had to say, Wakko looked over to the two sisters, who are terribly worried about their mother, then he realised that Yakko was right, plus Dawn was his best friend so he should of been thinking of her instead of food.

"You're right, Yakko," Wakko admitted, "Dawn and Buffy are more important than breakfast, lunch and dinner all together."

"That's good to know, Wakko." Yakko said.

"I know, Yakko," Wakko said, "I know they're really important to us too."

"No, I meant the fact that I was right." Yakko smirked.

"Unbelievable." Dot said.

"How do you think she is in there, Buffy?" Dawn asked her older sister.

It took her a few seconds to answer her because she wasn't sure herself but she knew that she couldn't leave her sister unanswered, "I think she's doing fine, Dawn, don't worry."

About ten minutes later, the others came to help Buffy and Dawn.

"We came as soon as we heard," Giles said, "I'm sorry about all this, how are you both holding up?"

"We're sort of alright," Buffy said, "Dawn's very worried and I'm very tense."

"So you mean you're not alright at all?" Xander said.

Buffy covered her face with her hands and said, "Exactly. I don't know what is up with her but I don't care about that right now, I just care about if she's ok."

"But you just said that she is." Dawn said now getting upset.

"Sorry, Dawn, I actually said I think she is." Buffy said causing Dawn to get upset about the whole situation.

As he hears the sobbing and whimpering, Wakko couldn't take it anymore and he goes over to Dawn and sits next to her.

"Dawn, I'm sure she'll be alright," Wakko said to her trying to cheer her up, "What if it wasn't that serious after all? You and Buffy might be able to take her home in perfect condition soon."

But Dawn ignored his words, she was just too upset for anyone to get to her, all she did was keep her head down and sobbed into her hands.

"Thanks for trying, Wakko, but I don't think anything is getting to her." Buffy said.

Just then, everybody noticed the doctor walking toward them and they stood up from their chairs. When they saw the doctor, they detected two feelings which were both worried and scared.

"How is she?" Buffy asked the doctor.

"She's doing fine at the moment," the doctor said, "But we'll have to keep her here for a few more days to run some more tests on her."

"What is it that she's got exactly?" Buffy asked.

"She's got a brain tumor," the doctor said, "Which unfortunately costs £1,000 to remove it."

Buffy and the others just looked at each other speechless because they knew that neither of them would have that kind of money.

Later, back at home, Dawn was in her room, thinking, when Yakko knocked on the door.

"Hey, Yakko." Dawn greeted miserably.

"How are you doing?" Yakko asked.

"Bad." Dawn said.

Yakko sat down next to her on her bed and said, "Well, whenever I'm sad, I just start counting sheep in my head until…No wait, that's when I'm trying to sleep. Sorry, I thought I had something."

Both, Yakko and Dawn, sat in silence for a few minute just before Yakko asked, "You need any help with your homework?"

"Well, I could use some help with my astronomy homework." Dawn said.

"Astronomy, heh?" Yakko said, "That's good because I know this song that I use to sing a bit back, and it sounds a little something like this…"

Yakko then begins to sing another song from Animaniacs entitled, 'Yakko's Universe'.

Yakko:

 _Everybody lives on a street in a city_

 _Or a village or a town for what it's worth._

 _And they're all inside a country which is part of a continent_

 _That sits upon a planet known as Earth._

 _And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains_

 _Which is out there spinning silently in space._

 _And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals_

 _And also the entire human race._

 _It's a great big universe_

 _And we're all really puny_

 _We're just tiny little specks_

 _About the size of Mickey Rooney._

 _It's big and black and inky_

 _And we are small and dinky_

 _It's a big universe and we're not._

 _And we're part of a vast interplanetary system_

 _Stretching seven hundred billion miles long._

 _With nine planets and a sun; we think the Earth's the only one_

 _That has life on it, although we could be wrong._

 _Across the interstellar voids are a billion asteroids_

 _Including meteors and Halley's Comet too._

 _And there's over fifty moons floating out there like balloons_

 _In a panoramic trillion-mile view._

 _And still it's all a speck amid a hundred billion stars_

 _In a galaxy we call the Milky Way._

 _It's sixty thousand trillion miles from one end to the other_

 _And still that's just a fraction of the way._

 _'Cause there's a hundred billion galaxies that stretch across the sky_

 _Filled with constellations, planets, moons and stars._

 _And still the universe extends to a place that never ends_

 _Which is maybe just inside a little jar!_

"You want to sing the end bit with me, Dawn?" Yakko asked.

"Ok, it might cheer me up a little if I join in." Dawn said and the two sang the final chorus of 'Yakko's Universe'.

Yakko and Dawn:

 _It's a great big universe_

 _And we're all really puny_

 _We're just tiny little specks_

 _About the size of Mickey Rooney._

 _Though we don't know how it got here_

 _We're an important part here_

 _It's a big universe and it's ours._

"How was that, Dawn?" Yakko said, "Did that help you with your homework?"

"I don't think so, Yakko, but do you know the speed of a meteor that is heading towards Jupiter?" Dawn asked Yakko which puzzled him.

"Uhhhhh…What was the question?" Yakko asked Dawn which made her laugh.

As far as Yakko knew, Dawn was feeling a little better about the situation her family is facing but if only he and his siblings could help them in a big way.

The next day, the Warners were strolling through Sunnydale, taking a proper look around since they never did when they got here. While they did, they talked about what they could do to help Joyce.

"Come on, sibs," Yakko said, "There must be something we could do to help her."

"We're trying, Yakko," Wakko said, "But I can't think on a empty stomach."

Just then, something catches Dot's eye, "Hey wait a minute, take a look at this!"

Yakko and Wakko looks at what Dot's looking at and finds it being a poster for a singing competition.

"Come on, Dot," Yakko said, "This isn't the time to get famous again by being contestants on a singing competition."

"No, this is how we're going to help Miss Summers." Dot explains.

"By entering her on the competition?" Wakko said confused.

"No, by entering one of us to be the contestant and use the winning money for Miss Summers' operation." Dot explained some more.

"Great idea, Dot!" Wakko said.

"Yeah, excellent idea but who is it going to be?" Yakko asked.

The Warners thought a minute when Wakko and Dot said, "Of course!"

"What?" Yakko asked, "Did you two just figure out that math problem I gave you three months back?"

"Nah, we gave up on that weeks ago." Wakko said.

"Actually, we thought you could go on the show." Dot said.

"Me?! Why me?!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Because you've got a secret weapon that will for sure make you the winner." Dot said.

"I do?" Yakko asked confused until Dot whispered his secret weapon into his ear, "Oh right! Good thinking, Dot! I'll do it!"

As some heroic music begins in the background, Yakko stands on top of a bench with the American flag behind him as he gave an enthusiastic speech,

"I'll do it for the children of the world, I'll do it for the crazy people sleeping inside of their camper vans when they've not even gone camping, but most of all, I'll do it for the Summers!"

Just then, the American flag falls down because as it turns out Wakko was holding the flag up but he accidentally dropped it.

"Good job, Wakko." Yakko said, "You've ruined by moment."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter everybody but I'm afraid that it'll be my last until 09/01/2017 because I want a break from writing for Christmas and New Year's.**

 **As far as you know, this story that I'm trying to write is a songfic. In case you don't know what a songfic is, I'll explain it to you. A songfic is a story that includes lyrics to songs, both original or covered. So far, all I've used was songs from the original Animaniacs series but I am thinking of writing a song medley for the final chapter so if you have any suggestions for songs that you would like me to use and who you would like to sing them, then just go to the forum I started. It's called 'Slayamaniacs' and there's only one topic so far so it wouldn't be so hard to find it. Please do otherwise I'll have no songs for my medley.**

 **So I will see all of you in 2017 and I would like to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. See you in 2017, everybody!**


	11. Sing-off!

**Hello everybody! Guess who's back! It's me! That's who! Well anyway, enjoy chapter 11 of Slayamaniacs.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sing-off!

At the competition, the Warners soon finds out that there's a long line inside and they were forced to wait a long time in it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?!" Dot exclaimed.

"But luckly, this story is already half way through this story so to speed things up we can just fast forward through this long line here." Yakko said.

After Yakko has finished his sentence, Wakko brings out a remote from behind himself and presses the fast forward button and before our very eyes, the line quickly disappears in five seconds.

"That's more like it," Yakko said, "Thank you, Wakko."

"I knew this remote would come in handy one day." Wakko said feeling proud of his remote.

After Wakko putted away his remote, he and his siblings walked up to a desk where there was a woman with paper on a clip-on board and a pen.

Yakko stepped forward and said to the lady, "Hey there, I would like to sign up for your competition if there's no trouble with that."

"Name?" The woman asked feeling not so in a good mood.

"Yakko Warner." He told her and she wrote his name down onto the piece of paper.

"Ok, Yikko Warner." She said, obviously getting Yakko's name wrong.

"No, Yakko Warner," He repeated, "You know, y-a-k-k-o, Yakko."

Yakko then looked at the readers and said, "Sheesh, I feel like we're doing a crossover with Sesame Street instead of Buffy the Vampire Slayer now."

"Whatever," The lady said, "Right, Yakko Warner, you'll be contestant no.17. The show begins tomorrow night. Next!"

"Tomorrow night!" All the Warners exclaimed with terror.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Now move, I've got other people to see. Next!" The woman said.

As Yakko, Wakko and Dot made their way home, they talked about the competition and how they're ever going to prepare in time, of course it would be more better to get the money to the hospital to help Joyce as soon as possible so they weren't complaining too much about it.

"Oh no, how am I ever going to get ready in time for the show tomorrow night?" Yakko questioned, "It just seems so impossible."

"No it isn't, Yakko," Dot said, "Remember, you've got that 'secret weapon' of yours."

"I know, Dot," Yakko said, "I was just acting."

Then Yakko looked towards to readers again and said, "As if she knew what acting was."

"Can we just get back to Buffy's please?" Wakko said, "I'm so hungry."

"Sure thing, Wakko," Yakko said, "Let's go, sibs."

And right after Yakko said that, the Warners zoomed off back to Buffy's house for dinner, only because it's Wakko's favorite meal of the day, apart from breakfast, lunch, supper and in-between meals!

At Buffy's house, Yakko, Wakko and Dot is there for dinner like they talked about, there also was Buffy, Dawn and their friends, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya and Giles. They were all having pizza ordered from a take-away shop. Wakko asked for seconds, and triples, and quaduples! (Surprised much?)

"Wakko, do you ever stop eating?" Buffy said getting fed up with giving Wakko more and more slices of pizza.

"Only when I lose my appetite." Wakko said before digging into another slice.

"And that's all we have for this scene ladies and gentlemen because Wakko might keep us here all night so see you next week." Yakko said with sarcasm but of course he was also right, Wakko is a very heavy eater. They should enter him onto a hot dog eating contest because everybody knows that Wakko would win that no problem or sweat.

So now we move on to the next scene, which is the contest. The Warners haven't told Buffy or any of the others because they wanted to surprise them just in case they win. Yakko was very tense about the competition, more tense than ever. Wakko, Dot and himself is enjoying the performer's pieces but one startled Yakko and Wakko while Dot is dancing around and squealing with excitement. That piece was a song by Justin Bieber called, 'Sorry'.

"Ok!" Yakko exclaimed with frustration, "Who told Toonager to put this song into our story?!"

"Yeah, we want answers!" Wakko yelled.

"It must of been our agent." Dot said.

"Dot, we haven't had an agent since Animaniacs e…it was you, wasn't it?" Yakko asked.

To answer her brother's question, Dot nods with a smile on her face.

"Why? He doesn't even like Justin Bieber?" Yakko said.

"For us girls of course!" Dot said waving to the female readers.

"Girl readers!" Yakko and Wakko said in sync before saying to the female readers, "Hellooo, reader nurses!"

Just then, the announcer's voice blurted out of the speakers saying, "And now, contestant no.17, Yakko Warner."

"Wish me luck, sibs." Yakko said.

"Good luck, Yakko!" The two said to him.

"And don't forget about the secret weapon!" Dot yelled to him as he wanders onto the stage.

The stage was huge, well huge enough for Yakko's performance. In front of the stage was four judges, which for some reason includes one of them being Simon Cowell.

"Ok, whenever you're ready, Yakko." Simon said.

Before Yakko's performance, Dot has been telling Yakko to use his secret weapon, which it turns out, his piece was his secret weapon! The piece Yakko's going to perform was his audition piece for his place on Animaniacs, 'Yakko's World'.

Yakko:

 _United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama_

 _Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,_

 _Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean_

 _Greenland, El Salvador too._

 _Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela_

 _Honduras, Guyana, and still,_

 _Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina_

 _And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil._

 _Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda_

 _Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,_

 _Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam_

 _And French Guyana, Barbados, and Guam._

 _Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland_

 _And Germany now all one piece,_

 _Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia_

 _Italy, Turkey, and Greece._

 _Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania_

 _Ireland, Russia, Oman,_

 _Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia_

 _Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran._

 _There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan_

 _Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,_

 _The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal_

 _France, England, Denmark, and Spain._

 _India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan_

 _Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,_

 _Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia)_

 _And China, Korea, Japan._

 _Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia_

 _The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,_

 _Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand_

 _Then Borneo, and Vietnam._

 _Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola_

 _Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,_

 _Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia_

 _Guinea, Algeria, Ghana._

 _Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo_

 _The Spanish Sahara is gone,_

 _Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia_

 _Egypt, Benin, and Gabon._

 _Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali_

 _Sierra Leone, and Algiers,_

 _Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya_

 _Cameroon, Congo, Zaire._

 _Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar_

 _Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,_

 _Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia..._

 _Crete, Mauritania_

 _Then Transylvania,_

 _Monaco, Liechtenstein_

 _Malta, and Palestine,_

 _Fiji, Australia, Sudan_

After Yakko finished his song, there began an ovation of applause for Yakko, who just smile and bowed, also clapping and cheering was his sibling, Wakko and Dot, who were just very proud of their big brother.

"And now, the winner is…" the host said before Yakko interrupted him.

"…Not going to be announced until after these important commercials!" He said.

* * *

 **Will Yakko win the singing competition? To find out, read the next chapter when it's uploaded.**

 **Right now, I just want to talk to you about a few things that I've been meaning to tell you about this story since before Christmas. As you might know, a few times in this story, instead of having Yakko saying God I have had him saying famous celebrities, for example, I did one with Michael Buble back in chapter 4. And there have been a chapter on homosexuality only because I thought it would be funny and a little bit educational since that's what Animaniacs is usually about.**

 **So look out for chapter 12 coming your way 12/01/2017. Goodnight everybody!**


	12. Saving Private Wakko

**Hello everybody, and welcome back! Now, in the last chapter, you saw Yakko perform his song, Yakko's World but you never saw if he won or not. Well not it's time to see if he did or not. Enjoy chapter 12, everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Saving Private Wakko.

* * *

 _ **Previously on Slayamaniacs…**_

 _ **After Yakko finished his song, there began an ovation of applause for Yakko, who just smiled and bowed, also clapping was his siblings, Wakko and Dot, who were just very proud of their big brother.**_

 _ **"And now, the winner is…" the host said through the microphone.**_

* * *

"And the winner is…" the host said.

There was suspense through out the studio, especially from the Warners, who really needed the money.

"…Yakko Warner!" The host finally announced causing everybody to cheer, but who were cheering the most was the Warners, who now are able to afford Joyce's operation.

"Hooray!" The Warners all said in sync.

"Congratulations, Yakko!" the host said holding up his microphone to Yakko's face, "You have won the £1,000 cash prize, what are you going to do with it all?"

"Well, Johnny Cash…" Yakko began.

"That's Ronnie Crash." Ronnie, the host, corrected.

"Whatever," Yakko said, "I am going to use the money to save my friend's mother's life!"

What Yakko said made the audience cheer for him even more before he charges back to his family.

"Let's roll, sibs!" Yakko said before they literally roll right out the door.

They are now running as fast as they can to the hospital, where they know for a fact that Buffy and the gang are there.

Just then, Wakko falls down, unable to run anymore but when Yakko and Dot attempt to help him up, he saids, as if they are in a battle, "No! No, go on without me! I'll be alright! Now go!"

"But…" Yakko begins just when Wakko cuts him off.

"No! You're running out of time! Go now!" He said.

Yakko and Dot knew that he was right and they gave him a salute before running off to the hospital.

At the hospital, Buffy and the others are in the waiting room, waiting to hear what should be done with Joyce, not that they want to know what should be done with her, when a doctor came out.

"How is she doing?" Buffy asked him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be straight with you, she's not doing too good." the doctor said.

After hearing that, everybody went silent, all Dawn could do was cry, being afraid to be a young girl with no parents around was too much for her, just when Yakko and Dot came running into the room.

"Alright! Hold everything!" Yakko said as he and Dot began picking as much stuff up as possible.

"What are you guys doing?" Buffy asked.

"We're…" Dot said, "Hey yeah, what are we doing, Yakko?"

"We are…I haven't a clue because I forgotten why we're here." Yakko admitted.

"We're here with the you-know-what to help…" Dot said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Yakko said, "Buffy, Dawn, your troubles are over!"

Right after Yakko said that, Dot puts two big bags, both full of money, onto the coffee table, to the surprise of Buffy, Dawn and the scoobie gang.

"Where the hell did you guys get all that mula from?" Xander asked them.

"Yakko won it at this singing competition he was just in." Dot explained.

"We did it so we could help save your mother," Yakko said to Buffy, "It didn't seem fair to let this happen, especially if one of the sisters is more younger than you, Buffy." Yakko gestured to Dawn, who was now smiling brightly at the two Warners.

"But why?" Buffy asked.

"It was in the script." Dot said.

"Oh," Buffy said.

"Hey, where's the little one with the blue shirt and red cap at?" Anya said when realising that there was one short of a Warner.

Yakko and Dot then looked down at the ground sobbing after hearing Anya.

"Guys, what happened? Where's Wakko?" Xander asked.

The two kept crying as Yakko said, "We…We…We couldn't save him in time! He wanted to stay behind!"

"Oh my God! What happened to him?!" Buffy asked.

"Oh, it was horrible!" Dot said with tears spilling out of her eyes.

As Dawn heard this, she began to cry again of thinking about her best friend, and maybe the greatest she could ever have, be dead especially when they have only just met.

"It'll be ok guys," Willow comforted the two Warners, obviously not noticing Dawn crying, "I'm sure of it."

"Now, what exactly happened here, you two?" Tara asked them.

"He…He…He…He fell over and cut his knee!" Dot cried out just when Wakko came through the door.

"Guess who?!" He said as he poked his head through the door (and not literally, you guys).

When Dawn saw Wakko fine and still his usual self, she cheered up completely.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know that might of been a bit too much for a little joke but that's what you are to expect from us." Yakko said.

"Did you two do it yet?" Wakko asked his siblings.

And for some reason, once again, Yakko blew a kiss to the readers and said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

"Yakko, that's really sick and messed up, man! She's our sister, dude! Plus, you know I didn't mean it like that." Wakko said.

"I said goodnight, everybody!" Yakko repeated but slowly into Wakko's face.

"Not quite, Wakko," Dot explained, "We still need to get it to the doctor who has walked back into Miss Summers' room.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wakko said picking up the money, "Let's go and give it to him."

"No, Wakko," Giles said, "You're not aloud to disturb a doctor when he is working. You'll just have to wait."

After Giles said that, Wakko sat down in his chair and pouted.

Meanwhile back at Glory's hideout, she is still trying to figure out where Buffy hid her key. After all, it could be anywhere.

"Oh, this is impossible! How the hell am I going to figure out where that key is?!"

Then all of a sudden, Glory's minions came into the room, with faces that look like they've got big news…Unless that what I saw was something from Poltergeist, not sure how they're related but anyway back to the story.

"What is it?" Glory asked, "I told you to find me that key."

"That's just it," The main minion said (if there is a main minion that is), "The key, it's…"

"It's what?! The key is what?!" Glory exclaimed with excitement.

"It's…It's human!" He finally said.

"It's human?" Glory questioned, "Huh? I didn't see that one coming. I guess it's time to give Buffy another visit, and this time, those pesky kids of her's won't be able to touch me!"

Back at the hospital, the doctor was given the money and he did the operation on Joyce. After then operation was finished, he came back out to the others.

"Well?" Buffy asked the doctor.

The doctor didn't look happy at all as he said these few words, "I'm sorry, she didn't make it. I'm so very sorry. I know how much she meant to you all."

Everybody looked at each other with eyes filling with tears, even the Warners. After all that, all that hard work they did for her and it turned out that it didn't matter but at least they tried, that's all that counts.

"Speak for yourself, pal." Yakko said to the author while hugging his siblings because of an unlikely death that has occurred in Sunnydale.

* * *

 **Now, I know she didn't really die from the operation but I needed to speed things up otherwise this story will be very long and I wouldn't want to keep you at your computers just reading this story so I needed to change it a little. Besides, I also wanted to make this redo of Buffy season 5 more original than a full on parody so that's another reason why I decided to kill her off early, plus it was a big thing in series 5 so that's why I had to do it.**

 **Also, the chapter's title is called "Saving Private Wakko" because I couldn't think of a title and I remembered that I wrote a gag in this chapter about Wakko falling down and asking to stay behind like he's been hit in a battle or something so I thought this was a good title to use. P.S. The title is a parody of the war film, "Saving Private Ryan".**

 **I still haven't been given any song requests for my song medley for the end of the story but if the reason is because you can't find my forum or just can't get into it, then tell me in the comments on my YouTube videos (Oh yeah, I've got a YouTube account with videos and stuff). My account is called, Toonager 100. Just tell me you would like to see singing it and what the song should be and I'll try my best to fit into my medley. So until we meet again, goodnight, everybody!**


	13. The Warner Brothers and Sister Story

**Hello, everybody! I have thought about writing a back story for the Warners so I decided to do it, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Warner Brothers and Sister Story.

A few days later was Joyce's funeral and everybody were there to say their final goodbyes, with tears streaming down their faces, but the ones who were crying the most was Buffy and Dawn. They've never lost someone so close to them before and it hurt them. This was the worst thing that has happened to them, ever. Even the Warners were upset. Of course, they didn't know her very long but she was the one who allowed them to stay with her and her family for a bit, all they wanted to do now was return the favour. When they were about to leave, Dawn couldn't do it, she just didn't want to leave her mother like this.

"Come on, Dawn," Buffy said, "It's time to go."

"I'll be there in a minute," Dawn said with tears still flowing, "I just need a few more minutes to grief."

"Ok, we'll be in the car, just don't be too long." Buffy said before walking off.

While Dawn looked down at the grave of her own mother, Wakko was still there, he thought he needed to be here for her because that's what friends do after all. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"How are you doing, Dawn?" He asked.

"Not well, Wakko," Dawn said with tears still streaming down her face.

To give her comfort, Wakko hugged her, "I know how you feel, Dawn." He said.

"You do?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Wakko said, "It was before Yakko, Dot and I were locked in the water tower, we had a mom and dad. Our dad was called Oswald and mom was called Isabel. Yakko was about 6 years old, Dot was 3 years old, and I was 4. Our parents took us to the park one day, we were all very happy, Dot would play in the sand pit and make sand castles, Yakko would go down the slide every chance he got, and my parents would try to stop me from eating anything I see. And that's when it happened, some 'gangster' looking men came up to us and started hassling mom and dad, they said something about telling the cops about what they were up to around there, I can't remember what it was but what do you expect, we were kids. And the next thing we knew, the men got guns out and pointed them at mom and dad…"

"Oh God, I don't think I want to hear the rest, Wakko," Dawn quickly said, "That just sounds too horrible."

"Yeah, well that's how we lost them," Wakko said with his head down, "We lost them to a gang."

"I'm so sorry, Wakko." Dawn said hugging him.

"It's alright, Dawn, that was many years ago, that was back in 1934."

"Hold on a minute," Dawn interrupted, "Why were there gangs in the year 1934, they weren't around then."

"Well, the writer wasn't thinking when he wrote this chapter," Wakko explained, "To help me through it, I just sing a song to cheer myself up when I'm alone. It goes like this."

Wakko then starts to sing a song which is a parody of the Louis Armstrong song, 'What a Wonderful World', called, "What a Great Family'.

Wakko:

 _I was young and sweet,_

 _And I had sibs too._

 _A brother and sister._

 _There were only a few._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _What a great family._

 _I had a mom and dad,_

 _So did everyone else._

 _They loved me so much,_

 _Even when I belch._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _What a great family._

 _When mom went in labor one day at home,_

 _Dad called up an ambulance with his mobile phone._

 _Yakko and I were excited about the birth a whole lot._

 _When it happened, they called her Dot._

 _They always loved me,_

 _They never stopped._

 _Even about that one time,_

 _With the anvil I dropped._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _What a great family._

 _Yes, I think to myself,_

 _What a great family._

After Wakko was done with his song, Buffy called out to Dawn and Wakko to come to the car so they can go home.

"I guess it's time to go home." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Wakko said agreeing with her before the two wondered over to the car and they all drove off.

When Buffy, Dawn and the Warners got home, they noticed a note on the front door. To get a proper look at it, Buffy takes it off the door. She had no idea what it was about but she was going to find out because if were just from Spike, then she was either going to throw the note away or go round to his crib and beat him up a little. But by the looks of it, it wasn't from Spike, it was by someone else.

Buffy looked up from the note and turned to Dawn, "Dawn, why don't you go on in, I've got to go somewhere, I'll be back later."

"Sure thing, Buffy," Dawn said, "I understand if you'd want to go somewhere peaceful to do your own grieving."

After she said that, Dawn shut the door, and for once, carefully, because whenever Buffy goes out on patrol, Dawn gets upset about Buffy leaving her alone once again.

"What wrong, Buffy?" Yakko said, "You got a shopping bill from Asda didn't you?"

"No, Yakko," Buffy said, "It's this note, it Saids I have to meet her up at some construction site and I have no idea why."

"Well, who is the note by?" Dot asked.

"Some girl called Glory." Buffy said.

"Glory?!" The Warners exclaimed.

"Wait, you know her?" Buffy asked feeling confused to how the Warners were able to know this girl.

"Know her?" Yakko said, "She was the girl who came round looking for you last week."

"She was?" Buffy said, "What did she want?"

"She wanted something she called a key." Wakko said.

"Yeah, but she said it didn't look like a key, it didn't look like anything." Dot added.

"So we had no idea what to look for." Yakko finished.

"If you lot have met her already, then I think you should come with me because I still have no idea why she wants to see me."

"Great!" The Warners said at the same time.

And with that, Buffy and the Warners made their way to the construction site.

* * *

 **Oh great! Another cliffhanger! Oh well, the conclusion will be revealed on 17/01/2017 so who cares? Nobody? Oh, so what's the problem.**

 **By the way, the lyrics for 'What a Great Family' are original, I made them up for this chapter so I hope you liked them.** **Goodnight, everybody!**


	14. Finally, the Plot!

**And so, we have (finally!) come to the story's main plot! So exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally, the Plot!

About fifteen minutes later, Buffy and the Warners have arrived at the construction site. It was dark now and they were walking around, looking for Glory.

"Now, where could she be?" Buffy asked the Warners.

"Perhaps we have the wrong construction site." Wakko considered while scratching his head.

They searched around for another five minutes when Dot suggests, "Hey, why don't we check the building itself, Buffy? Maybe she's there?"

Buffy thought for a moment before saying, "I guess it's possible, alright, come on, you guys."

The Warners follow Buffy up the unfinished building to see if they can find Glory. They walked all the way up til they see her and just as they get to the top, Buffy finds a woman in all red, standing before her, sucking the mind out of a man tied up in a chair with her fingers. Yakko, Wakko and Dot all stood there with their jaws dropped while Buffy just stood there. I guess with all those times she encountered vampires, demons, mutants and other strange creatures, she had gotten used to seeing things like this. But after she was done, the girl turned toward our heroes, revealing herself to be Glory.

Yakko gasped, "It's her!" he said.

Glory smirked at the Warners, "Well, it's nice to see you too, kids," She then turned her attention to Buffy, "I see you brought me the slayer."

"Well, actually, she sort of brought us." Dot corrected.

Buffy glared at Glory in anger as she said, "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want?" Glory said, "Oh yes, I want the key! That's what!"

"Well, I ain't got it," Buffy said, "How about you go bother someone else about your damn key!"

With now feeling irritated and frustrated, Glory kicked Buffy hard through a wall, making the Warners gasp.

"Buffy!" They yelled.

"Buffy! Are you alright?!" Yakko called to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yakko!" Buffy called back from the other side of the wall.

The Warners turned toward their new enemy with a look of fierce in their faces.

"You can't do that to Buffy!" Yakko yelled.

"I can do what I like, kid, and none of you can stop me!" Glory exclaimed.

Wakko, with mallet in hand, charges at Glory and whacked it over her head but this time, instead of causing any damage to Glory, the mallet got broken into a million pieces. Wakko looked on both scared and worried about what is going to happen next. Nothing never, and I mean never, did anything like that to his mallet before and Wakko just getting scared. It didn't even leave a scratch on her. Glory just smirked at him and as he backed off, she walked toward him.

"Th…th…th…that's, th…th…th…th…" Wakko could hardly talk that he was that scared, he's never been scared of anything like this in his whole life.

To defend him, Yakko and Dot through many rocks at her, rocks which hit her but they looked like they never touched her as if she did something to herself, which is what Yakko began to suspect.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked.

"I powered up," Glory said, "What do you think I did?"

"You exercised until you are unable to feel pain?" Yakko said.

"No."

"You ate too much which has made you unbeatable?" Wakko said.

"No."

"You went to college and dropped out a few months later?"

"No!"

Glory has now had it up to here with the Warners and she was about to get rid of them for good when…

WHAM!

Buffy came up from behind Glory and kicked her out of the way of the Warners.

"Go Buffy! Go Buffy! Go Buffy!" The Warners cheered dressed as cheerleaders.

Buffy then punched her in the face repeatedly over and over and over until she kicked her through the wall just like Glory did to her.

"You give up?" Buffy asked Glory, who was now lying on the ground in front of her.

But before she could say another word, Buffy said, "Didn't think so."

Buffy turned to Wakko, who now had another mallet and he smashed through the wall that was holding up the top half of the building. With that, Buffy and the Warners were about to escape when Dot finds something on the ground. It was a piece of paper with some writing on it and she picked it up before leaving with the others.

"That was a close one, you guys." Buffy said.

"It didn't even come close." Yakko said but when he was about to walk off, Buffy noticed that his slacks were ripped open from the back.

"Guys, check out what I found in the building up there." Dot said.

"What is it, Dot?" Buffy said.

"It's a piece of paper with writing on it," Dot said, "It saids, we did it, we finally did it. We have found a way of keeping the key safe from harm."

"The key?!" Yakko and Wakko said at the same time.

Dot continued, "We knew we had to make it into something that the beast will never find, so we transformed it into human and sent it to the slayer."

"Me? Why me?" Buffy asked.

Dot read some more and as she read this next bit, she became a bit more surprised, "So we have transformed it into the form of her s…s…s…sister!"

"Dawn!" They all exclaimed.

"How is any of this possible?" Yakko asked, "Dot, are you sure you are not making any of this up?"

"Of course I'm not!" Dot said, "I'm don't even know about any of this."

"What does that mean, Buffy?" Wakko asked with tears in his eyes, "Does it mean that she isn't real?"

"No, Wakko," Buffy said, "It just means that she's new."

Dot then notices some more writing, "Hey wait there's more. We have created memories for her and everyone that she knows so that it will look like she was always there. The slayer will have to look after her with her very life." Dot then notices a date on the page, "This is dated two months ago! What is going on?!"

Yakko then looks up at the building and notices that it seemed like Glory was gone.

"Oh no!" Yakko exclaimed, "We have to get back home and fast! Glory might be heading there!"

And with that, Buffy and the Warners raced back home to protect Dawn from Glory with any means necessary.

* * *

 **And that, my friends, was chapter 14! And now, at long last, the story's plot, begins to thicken…Just like that sundae that Wakko ate!**

 **And just so you know, the story should end by the end of the month! And even though the story's not over just yet, I have already thought about doing a sequel! I'm not sure about it yet though because, like I said, the story's not over yet so you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Further more, I am still going to write the song medley for the last chapter even if you don't give me any requests so if you want to give requests you can do it on my YouTube channel (Toonager 100) in any of the videos' comments, or in my forum in the topic (You should know which one because there is only one up-to-date). So until next time, goodnight, everybody!**


	15. The Search for Dot Warner

**Hello, everybody! And welcome to chapter 15. This chapter you are about to read is the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story and I am so pleased with how far I have come! Anyway, if you've read the last chapter of Slayamaniacs, then you would of read that Buffy and the Warners have found out a strange truth about Dawn. What will happen next? Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Search for Dot Warner.

When Buffy, Yakko, Wakko and Dot got back, they started searching the whole house to look for Dawn. It was still very hard for them to learn that she wasn't who they thought she was or with them longer than they thought. She wasn't there when she started school, or when she and Buffy were fighting, or even when she was born! It was so complicating, that Wakko's brain began hurting.

"Ow! My brain!" He exclaimed while clutching his head, "I need my brain food! And fast!"

Then all of a sudden, Yakko was seen inside a food truck called 'Food For Thought' and he was wearing an uniform too.

"One brain food, coming right up!" Yakko said before ducking down and coming back up with a tray with McDonald's on it.

"This food stop is a copyright fraud," Yakko said to the readers, "But of course Toonager isn't. Sure, we don't belong to him but he knows that. He even said it himself, he said that we belong to Steven Spielberg and Tom Ruegger."

"But don't they belong to Warner Bros.?" Wakko asked.

"Uhhhhh…No." Yakko said before Dot's voice sounded out.

"Guys!" Dot said, "We're suppose to be looking for Dawn!"

"We know that, Dot," Yakko said, "It's just that Toonager wants to stress out that we, and any other characters in his stories, don't belong to him and is not wanting any credit for the creations that he creates for the official creators' characters. P.S. He's not making any money out of it, this is purly just for fun."

"Yakko, knock it off." Buffy said, "Now come on, we need to find Dawn."

"What for?" a voice said from the top of the stairs.

Buffy and the Warners looked up at the stairs and saw that it was Dawn. Feeling relieved that they've found Dawn, Buffy and the Warners sighed.

"Dawn, there you are!" Buffy said.

"Yeah?" Dawn said feeling confused, "Did you need something?"

"No, no," Buffy said. She knew for a really good reason that she couldn't tell Dawn about her past so she decided to keep her mouth shut. "It's just that…We were wondering what you would like for dinner. Wakko's starving."

"What's new?" Dawn joked in a friendly way and of course Wakko knew that she was being friendly.

"He hasn't eaten in two hours," Yakko joked along, "That's new, and that's kinda special come to think of it."

"And what's special about it is…" Dot said before she was interrupted by Wakko.

"I'm not wearing any pants!" He added.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko said.

At dinner, at around 18:00, everybdy was in the dining room, all except for Buffy and Giles. She had told him the whole story about the key and Dawn and he was nearly speechless. He had no idea that she was, well, whatever she was.

"My God," Which was the first thing that came into Giles' mind, "Does she have any clue that she isn't who she seems to be?"

Buffy shook her head, "If she did, she would of said something, she's fourteen years old, Giles, I know she would of said something."

"Should we tell the others?" Giles asked.

"No," Buffy answered, "It would only put them in danger. This woman is stronger than anything I ever faced off with, I'm still surprised that the Warners were able to survive their first encounter with her. I need to find out who she is. Giles, can you do that for me?"

To answer her question, Giles nodded, "Of course, Buffy, I'll get right on it."

"Plus, we'll need to do something about Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Buffy pointed out.

"Why?" Giles asked, "Are they behaving?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Buffy said, "But maybe sometimes they're a little too much but that's not the point. The point is that if they're going to help us with Glory, they'll need to get trained."

"Oh no, Buffy, not again!" Giles said, "They drove me crazy last time so no thank you!"

"But…" Buffy said before Giles interrupted her.

"But no," He said, "Yakko's not understanding the task, Wakko just eats everything he sees and Dot, she's too protective, I just wish that she would learn to fight for herself because it's very important that she does."

"I know it's important for her, and her brothers too, but for Dot, all she cares about is the fact that she's cute." Buffy said.

"Listen, Buffy, she's not even the slightest bit cute." Giles said which sounded a bit harsher than he wanted.

Standing in the doorway, was Dot, she had heard the whole thing. She didn't care about whether or not she can fight but hearing Giles say that she wasn't cute was too much for her. It was her trademark her cuteness, it has been since the beginning of 'Animaniacs' and she's never been told that she was not cute. To get away, far from this conversation, Dot sneaked passed the living room and slowly went out the door. When she was out, she started walking, she had no idea where she was going but she was just glad that she was away from the Summers' residence.

Back inside Buffy's house, everybody was having a great time, obviously they haven't figured out that Dot was missing.

Until Yakko said, "Hey, who wants to hear our song about the U.N.?"

"Go right ahead, guys," Xander said, "I would like to hear a sing-song."

"Alright here we go." Yakko said before he started to sing 'U.N. Me' from Animaniacs.

Yakko:

 _U.N. Me, we had a bag o' fun,_

 _Down by the East river side._

 _The United Nations there,_

 _Drives away a fellow's cares._

 _One hundred and eighty-three countries meet,_

 _Down by the East river side._

 _New York or fourty-second street._

Wakko:

 _See foreign states with a grudge,_

 _Down by the East river side._

 _United Nations tries to fix,_

 _Wars, famine and oil slicks._

 _Boutros Boutros-Ghali-gee,_

 _Down by the East river side._

 _Leads the general assembly._

When Dot's verse came up, nobody could hear her. That was because she was no where to be found.

"Dot, it's your verse," Yakko said, "Dot! I said it's your verse!"

"Where's Dot?" Wakko asked his brother.

"She's probably missing, no biggy." Yakko said.

"Missing?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Why would Dot runaway?" Willow asked.

"Well, whenever Dot would want to runaway is when someone saids she's not cute." Yakko pointed out.

When Yakko said that, Buffy glares at Giles.

"Weird, aren't we?" Yakko told the readers.

"How would I know that she would runaway." He defended himself.

"You told my sister that she wasn't cute?!" Wakko said feeling aggrivated.

"No, I didn't say it to her face," Giles said, "And I didn't mean it, I was just still a bit heated up from that training session you lot had with me last week."

"It's alright, guys," Buffy said to the Yakko and Wakko, "We'll find her. We'll split up and look for her. Willow, Tara, you go look at the park, Xander, Anya, you go look at the cemertary, and Giles, Yakko, Wakko and I will go look at the hospital."

Just then, Buffy came to a realisation, "No, wait, who will stay and I look after Dawn."

"I don't need taking care of, I'm not a kid anymore!" Dawn said still getting irritated by people treating her like a child (I know she wasn't treated like a kid in the story but it's because I forgot to).

"I'll do it!" Wakko said with a strong voice.

Buffy then kneeled down to Wakko's height and whispered to him, "Wakko, I don't think that's such a good idea, what if she comes around?"

"I say let her!" Wakko whispered back, "I don't care as long as I'm here with my best friend!"

"Ok." Dawn said as if to saying that she agrees to Wakko taking care of her.

"Alright, change of plans," Buffy said, "Everyone's got the same plan apart from Giles, I want you to check the hospital yourself."

"Why?" Giles asked, "Where are you going?"

"Yakko and I are going to go and get Spike to help." Buffy said which got a shocked look from the others.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Buffy," Giles said.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "Especially if what happens if he finds her. What if he decides to kill her, Buffy?"

"That won't happen, Xander," Buffy said, "Because if he did try, his chip will go off."

"Buffy, there are two things wrong with that theory," Xander said, "One, Spike's evil, he'll do it either way, and two Dot's not human, she's a cartoon, if he did anything to her, his chip won't go off and he will end up killing her."

"He's right, Buffy," Yakko said, "Dot, Wakko and I are cartoons. How did you think we did all of that really cool stuff?!"

"Well, when we get there, we'll just have to wait and see," Buffy said, "And if he doesn't want to help, then I guess we're on our own."

"Alright, soldiers," Yakko said in a general's uniform, "Let's move out."

And with that, everybody went and did their assigned jobs, while Wakko stayed with Dawn.

"So, what shall we do while they're gone?" Wakko asked Dawn after everybody left.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure, as long as it's not a horror movie," Wakko said, "Everytime I watch a horror movie, I end up having a potty emergency."

Dawn laughed, "Alright, Wakko."

Meanwhile at Spike's place, he was sat on top of a coffin, smoking, when Buffy and Yakko came into the room.

"If it's a fight you're after, then I'm afraid I'm busy." Spike said while not looking away from his lighter, while it ignites his cigarette.

"It's not that," Buffy said, "It's Dot, she's gone missing."

"And who's this Dot, love?" Spike asked.

"Remember seeing these 'creatures' outside my house last week?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, and isn't that one of them?" Spike said pointing at Yakko.

"Hey!" Yakko said, "It's rude to point!"

"Well, the girl one, who is called Dot, have gone missing," Buffy said, "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Wait a minute?" Spike said feeling a little taken back, "You want me to help you?"

"Yes, now will you?" Buffy asked again.

Spike thought for a minute just before Buffy said, "I'll pay you."

"Alright." Spike said straight away and he, Buffy and Yakko left and they walked off to hospital to catch up with Giles.

At the park, Willow and Tara are still looking for Dot and they are starting to get worried.

"Oh, where is she?" Willow said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Willow," Tara said, "I just know she is."

"I know," Willow said, "Now, why don't you go look at the playground while I keep looking around here?"

In response, Tara nodded and told Willow to be careful. But when she got to the playground, she couldn't find Dot anywhere so she gave up, sat on the swings and started crying.

"Oh, why did she have to run off like that?" Tara asked herself, "She could be hurt or lost somewhere."

"What's wrong?" a voice said behind her.

When she heard the voice, Tara quickly turned around, startled by the voice, and said, "Who are you?"

"A friend," she said sitting down on the swing next to her, "A friend who needs something from you, if you wouldn't mind helping me out."

At the cemertary, Dot was wondering around. She was beginning to regret running away because she was, like Tara was pondering, lost.

"So this is what I get for running away!" Dot said with irritation, "I get lost! Perfect! I think it's about time I get back to Buffy's place but which way is her place?"

As Dot was trying to think of a way on how to get back to Buffy's, a strange creature was sneaking up to her and he was one of the ugliest freaks you'll ever see! Thinking Dot can't hear him, he moved his hands toward her but then she jumped away from the grip and turned to the thing.

"Oh my gosh!" Dot yelled, "Who does your clothes, dear? We so need to do something about that!"

Dot decided that the creature needs and outfit change so she spun him round and round and he ended up wearing an new outfit but it was fairy princess outfit. He screamed and ripped it off. He was obviously mad as he started growling at her but I think Dot got the sense of growling wrong.

"Hey! I like you but I don't like you that way!" Dot yelled.

When he started walking to her, Dot said, "I said I'm not into you!"

He kept walking towards her.

Dot then picked up the sharpest thing she could find without realising and screamed, "I SAID I'M NOT INTO YOU!" she yelled as she swung the object hard at the creature's head and it fell down.

Dot looked at the creature and then she looked at the blooded object in her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Dot yelled as she dropped the object, "I killed a person!"

Dot carried on scream about commiting murder because she didn't know that the creature wasn't human until she noticed the blood colour on the blooded up object. It was green.

"Oh." Dot face-palmed as she threw it away before walking away from the creature.

Back at the park, the girl was still sitting with Tara and Tara was starting to get nervous around her.

"What do you need from me?" Tara asked her.

"A key." She said, "A key that your friend, Buffy, has stolen from me."

Tara looked surprise by the fact that Buffy would be a thief before she said, "No, Buffy isn't a thief and why would she want this key you're after? What is it for?"

At the hospital, Dot ended up there when trying to find Buffy's house and she decided to go in and see if anyone there knows where she lives. While wandering around the hospital, she ended up in a ward, which is out of bounds for visitors, and found many people in beds mumbling stuff she couldn't make out.

"Wow, dumber than advertised." Dot said when she saw them.

When she got out of the forbidden ward, she ran into, Giles, who was still looking for her.

"Dot! There you are!" He said just before Dot turned her back to him.

"I'm not speaking to you." Dot said, "You said I'm not cute."

"No, Dot, I didn't mean it," Giles said, "I was just a bit mad from what happened last week."

"Why?" Dot asked, "What happened last week?"

"You and your brothers drove me mad at the training session last week." Giles said.

"Oh," Dot said, "Well, I guess I could forgive you, as long as you don't say that again. Deal?"

"Deal." Giles said.

"Shake on it," Dot said with her hand out for Giles and he shooked it, "Good. Let's go home."

As they were about to leave, they find Buffy, Yakko and Spike who have just gotten here.

"Yakko!" Dot said, "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I'm so happy to see you too, Dot!" Yakko said before hugging his little sister tight.

"Not so tight, Yakko." Dot said unable to breathe.

"Oh, sorry, Dot." Yakko said letting go of Dot.

"I see you found her." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I just found her coming out of the ward where they're keeping the crazy people in." Giles said.

"Wait, you've heard of that?" Dot asked Giles.

"Yeah, we've all have." He said.

Just then, a grin appeared on Yakko's face when he said, "This I gotta see!"

But before he was able to get to the crazies, Buffy stopped him.

"No, Yakko!" Buffy said, "It's forbidden to visitors."

"Oh man!" Yakko pouted before he just realised, "But Dot was just in there."

"Yeah and she wasn't meant to be."

"Oh." Yakko pouted some more.

"Come on, let's get you two home." Buffy told Dot and Yakko and they all went back home.

Back at the cemertary, Xander and Anya were still looking around there when they find the creature that Dot killed.

"Who do you think he was?" Anya asked her boyfriend.

"I think he was just somebody getting on everyone's nerves and one of them decided to put him out of their misery." Which was Xander's theory before they got a call from Buffy saying that they've found Dot and they were also told that they can go home if they liked.

Then back at the park, Glory was still talking to Tara about the key when she realised something and she looked at her funny and said, "I think you're starting to get nosey. I'm not sure you know anything about the whereabouts of where my freaking key is."

"Of course I don't," Tara said, "I've never heard about this key until now."

Then Glory did something that she will soon regret. She stuck her fingers into Tara's mind and she screamed.

Upon hearing the screams of her girlfriend, Willow rushed to her aid, while shouting her name. But when she gets to her, she finds her alone but a little broken in the head if you know what I mean.

"Tara!" Willow yelled as tears began to dribble down her face, "I'm so sorry! I should of never let you go off on your own!"

Willow saw that this was serious so she decided to call the hospital for help and when they got here, the doctors took both Willow and Tara to the hospital.

* * *

 **Oh my God! Glory has gotten to Tara! Well, at least it wasn't something worse like death. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter, hopefully I'll be able to write more long chapters like this one in the near future. Well, I guess this is it until next time so I'll just say one thing…Goodnight, everybody!**


	16. I See the Light

**So, Glory has gotten to Tara! But will she be back to her normal self? Well, she won't be in this chapter but we'll see by the end of the story. Plus in this chapter, Buffy and the Warners sing a song called 'I See the Light' from Disney's 'Tangled' (Which gave the chapter it's title). I hope you enjoy chapter 16 of the greatest thing that I have ever written.**

* * *

Chapter 16: I See the Light.

At the hospital, Tara was in a bed in one of the rooms and surrounding the bed was Willow and the others. Willow had called Buffy and the gang while she and Tara was on the way to the hospital and they rushed back to the hospital as fast as they could. Dot half of the time was blaming herself. If she hadn't ran out of the house, then Tara wouldn't be like this and her brothers were telling her that it wasn't. Willow was blaming herself too, only because she was the one who told her to look around the playground, alone. But the truth of it all was that it wasn't anyone fault, apart from Glory! She was the one who did this to her in the first place but only Buffy and the Warners knew this since they witnessed it before back at the construction site. Just then, the same doctor who tried to help Joyce came into the room and approched Tara and the others.

"How is she?" Willow asked still with tears in her eyes.

"I believe she's doing fine," the doctor said with a smile on his face, "She seems a bit lost still but apart from that, she's doing fine."

"That's great to know, doctor, thanks." Buffy thanked the doctor.

"No problem." He said.

"Say, you look rather femiliar," Yakko said, "Have we met before?"

The doctor turned to him and said, "Yes, I was the one who did the operation on the girls' mother." He turned his attention on Buffy and Dawn as he said that.

"Oh no," Yakko said with a hand to his face before removing it, "There is no way that we're letting you help Tara."

"Listen kid," the doctor said, "That wasn't my fault."

"Then who's fault is it?" Yakko said with a frown, before saying to the readers "As if we don't know who's?"

"It was nobody's," the doctor said, "The operation was a accident, there wasn't going to be a 100% chance that she would survive."

Yakko then had a less aggresive look on his face as he asked, "Really?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "It could happen to anybody."

"But it won't happen to Tara will it?" Dot asked with tears filling her eyes.

The doctor then sighed as he said, "I'm afraid I won't be operating on her."

"What?" Willow asked, "Then who will be?"

"Nobody," the doctor said.

"What?" Willow asked again, "But why?"

"Because there's no way of fixing whatever happened to your friend," the doctor said, "It's like what happened to the other ones."

Willow now had even more tears flowing from her eyes as she said to the doctor, "But you gotta do something! She means everything to me! She means the world to me!"

"I'm sorry." the doctor apologised.

Willow then looked at Tara and then back at the doctor and asked, "When can I take her home?"

"You will be able to take her home tomorrow so there's no need to worry." the doctor said.

"Does she really have to go home tomorrow?" Willow asked.

"Don't worry, Will," Buffy said, "You'll be able to take her home tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, but tomorrow?" Willow said, "That's twenty-four hours."

"I know," Buffy said, "But that's not as long as you think so it won't be long to wait so don't worry, Willow."

Willow sighs and said to back to Buffy, "Ok, I'll wait for tomorrow, Buffy, but it's not going to be easy."

"So what's your name, doc?" Yakko asked.

"It's Ben." He said.

"Nice to meet you Benny boy!" Yakko said before slapping his back.

"Please don't do that." Ben asked.

Later on, everyone has gone back home. The Warners were so tired, that they fell asleep as they hit their pillows, same with Buffy and Dawn.

In the morning, Buffy, Dawn and the Warners were having breakfast, which was sort of different. The only thing different was the fact that Wakko hasn't eaten as much as yesterday. Buffy figured that it had something to do with Tara, and it was. Wakko knows that he hasn't hung around Tara a lot but he still liked her because she was nice and he liked people who were nice.

"Come on, Wakko," Buffy spoke up, "I know that you're sad about Tara but you should really eat something. It might take your mind of it for a bit."

Wakko then thought that Buffy was right and he began to dig in at his usual pace!

"That's my little brother who's eating like a pig!" Yakko told the readers while pointing his thumb at Wakko.

Later on, Willow had gone and picked up Tara and took her home. A few hours after she did that, Buffy, Dawn and the Warners came to see if she was ok.

"Is she going to be ok?" Buffy asked Willow.

Willow was sort of quiet as she answered her, "The doctors gave me some things to help her."

Wakko looked at Tara with tears in his eyes and said, "This isn't the way things should go!"

"Oh, hello Wakko," Yakko joked with sarcasm, "I thought you lost your voice with your near absence in this chapter."

"Do you mind?" Wakko said to his brother, "This is serious, Yakko."

"I know it is." Yakko said.

It was at this point that Yakko realises that Tara's problem is as more serious than he thought which made him frown. He was horrified and outraged with Glory for doing to her. He then puts his hands in Tara's and began to sing, 'I See the Light' from Tangled, with slightly changed lyrics.

Yakko:

 _All those days,_

 _Watching from the tower._

 _All those years,_

 _Outside looking in._

 _All that time,_

 _Never even knowing,_

 _Just how blind I've been._

 _Now I'm here,_

 _Blinking in the starlight._

 _Now I'm here,_

 _Suddenly I see._

 _Standing here,_

 _It's oh, so clear,_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be._

 _And at last, I see the light._

 _And it's like the fog has lifted._

 _And at last, I see the light._

 _And it's like the sky is new._

 _And it's warm and real and bright._

 _And the world has somehow shifted._

 _All at once,_

 _Everything looks different._

 _Now that I see you._

As he sang, Yakko began to cry. He never wanted this to happen to any of his new friends. As it looked like he couldn't carry on, surprisingly though, Buffy carried on for him.

Buffy:

 _All those days,_

 _Chasing down a daydream._

 _All those years,_

 _Living in a toon world._

 _All that time,_

 _Never truly seeing,_

 _Things the way they were._

Then Wakko and Dot joined in with the popular song from the CGI Disney movie because they loved Tara too.

Wakko and Dot:

 _Now we're here,_

 _Shining in the starlight._

 _Now we're here,_

 _Suddenly we know._

 _If Tara's here,_

 _It's crystal clear,_

 _We're where we meant to go._

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Buffy:

 _And at last, I see the light._

Wakko:

 _And it's like the fog has lifted._

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Buffy:

 _And at last, I see the light._

Dot:

 _And it's like the sky is new._

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Buffy:

 _And it's warm and real and bright._

 _And the world has somehow shifted._

Yakko:

 _All at once,_

 _Everything is different._

 _Now that I see you._

Yakko and Buffy:

 _Now that I see you._

After the song was finished, Wakko asked Yakko, "Why did we sing this song?"

"Yeah, I know it's a song from a disney movie but hey, we did the Lion King didn't we?" Yakko said before hearing a crash come through the wall. It was Glory and she looked determined.

"Hey!" Yakko exclaimed, "There's a new thing! It's called knocking!"

Yakko said that before he realised who it was and then he said, "Hey! It's you! You're so going to get it now!"

Just then, Tara suddenly said, trying to grab Dawn, "Oh, pure green energy, it's so beautiful."

It was that that gave away the position of the key and at the wrong time too because now Glory knows!

"Huh, I guess your friend helped me out with my little problem." Glory said stepping forward, trying to get at Dawn just when Willow slowed her down with a barrier.

"Oh no you don't, Glory!" Yakko said.

"Yeah," Wakko agreed, "You're not taking Dawn anywhere."

"Good job, Willow!" Dot said.

"Thank, Dot," Willow said, "But it won't last long so you all will have to run for it!"

"Good idea!" The Warners said in sync before they, Buffy and Dawn headed for the door.

After they left, Yakko, Wakko and Dot had an idea on how to stall Glory long enough for Buffy and Dawn to make their escape and shuck off away from Buffy and Dawn because they knew that Buffy wouldn't let them anyway.

They waited by the end of the hall to wait for her arrival just when the barrier broke.

"I'll be back for you later, you little witch!" Glory exclaimed at Willow before leaving the room.

"Yoo-hoo!" said three voices.

Glory turned around to find the Warners by the stairs at the other end of the hall.

"Yeah, over here, ugly!" Yakko said.

"What are you talking about, Yakko?" Wakko said, "She looks hot to me!"

"I know!" Yakko said to Wakko, "Hello, nurse. Am I right?!"

"Well, she ain't cute!" Dot said.

"Uhhhhh…Maybe," Yakko said, "But nonetheless, she has to go!" He said before he and his siblings run upstairs.

Thinking that Dawn is upstairs with them, Glory follows them up the stairs. She follows them until she reached the bathroom, where she saw them wonder in. She opened the door and saw something behind the shower curtains. When she opened them, she found the Warners still in their clothes while wearing shower caps. When they took notice of Glory, they started screaming in the style of the classic 60's horror movie, 'psycho'. After about ten seconds of screaming, they fell down in the tub and Yakko spilled some sort of red liquid into the tub to make it look like they were bleeding.

After that, they quickly got up and Yakko said, "May they rest in anvils!"

After Yakko said that, an anvil fell from the sky and landed square on Glory head. By the looks of it, it actually got her.

"Ha!" Wakko said, "Looks like you're losing your power, Glory?!"

"Come on, sibs," Yakko said, "Let's move out."

"What's wrong with Burbank?" Wakko asked.

Yakko then said with a hand to his face again, "Nevermind, let's just go."

The Warners quickly run out of the bathroom and hurried back to Buffy and Dawn, when Glory picked up the anvil off of herself and threw it to one side.

"I am not going to let them make a monkey out of me!" Glory said with rage before speeding off to catch up to Buffy and Dawn, and hopefully the Warners because she wants to splatter them all over the wall!

When she caught up to Buffy and Dawn which was in nothing but ten seconds, Buffy and Dawn was startled by her when she turned up.

"Any last words before I kill you and take back my key, slayer?!" Glory asked Buffy.

"Just one, car." Buffy said.

Confused by what she meant by 'car', Glory turned to a car which was coming strait toward her and it hit her, and inside the car was the Warners, with Yakko in shotgun because he called it, Dot at the back, and Wakko at the wheel because he wanted to drive.

"We know we said at the beginning of the fanfiction that we can't drive, especially if it's Wakko driving, but hey, we're kids who don't remember much from our adventures until it's too late!" Yakko said.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 16, everybody. I used 'I See the Light' in this chapter because it's a really beautiful song and so that it makes sense with the story, I changed a few of the lyrics to relate with the story. Yakko started to sing it as a way to show how glad he is that he and his siblings came to Sunnydale.**

 **By the way, if you're enjoying the story so far, then why not comment me on it because the comments you send me might just inspire me to write some more stories.**

 **Anyway, chapter 17 will be uploaded tomorrow so I guess I'll see you around then. Goodnight, everybody!**


	17. Zany to the Max!

**Hello everybody! And welcome to chapter 17 of Slayamaniacs! In the last chapter, both Glory has found out that Dawn is the key…And so has Dawn! What will happen next? Let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 17: Zany to the Max!

Later, at the Magic Box, Buffy, Dawn and the Warners met up with everyone else. They haven't a clue of what to do about Glory, that's when Buffy knew that there was nothing to be done with her, she was too powerful.

"Guys, I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is…leave." Buffy said.

"You mean leave town?" Willow said, "Isn't that a bit too much for a lost battle, Buffy?"

"Listen, Will," Buffy said, "If we keep on fighting Glory, then we'll lose every battle against her, maybe even die during it. And, if she kills us all, then there will be nobody left between her and Dawn."

"About that, Buffy," Dawn said with a frown, "How come you never told me that I was just an ounce of energy? Huh? How come you never told me?"

"Because the Warners and I thought it would hurt you, knowing the fact that your life wasn't what it seemed." Buffy explained.

"Wait, the Warners?" Dawn said feeling confused, "You mean they knew too?! You told them but you didn't want to tell me?!"

"Actually, they were there when we found out." Buffy said.

Dawn then turned to Wakko, who was her best friend. She thought she could trust him but he kept this secret from her which to her was important and he should of told her.

"Wakko," She said to him with tears in her eyes, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my friend. My best friend."

"Dawn, I just didn't want to hurt you…" Wakko said trying to comfort her but as he tried to hug her, she pulled herself away from him.

"No, Wakko!" Dawn exclaimed with narrow eyebrows, "I never want to see you again!" Then she turned her attention to Yakko and Dot, "You as well!"

And with that, Dawn ran out of the room. Wakko now had tears going down his face. He didn't think this would happen but it did. He had just ruined a friendship which he thought was strong.

Yakko hugged his brother and said, "Don't worry, Wakko, she's just upset with this new information about herself."

Dot then came over and did the same as Yakko, "Maybe she'll forgive us after she's calmed down a bit."

"I hope you're right, guys." Wakko said still filling with tears.

Yakko and Dot has never seen their brother like this before, sure, he's cried before but this is a lot of crying.

"It'll be alright, Wakko," Buffy said, "I'll have a talk with her later. It'll be fine."

"Ok, so where will we go if we're leaving Sunnydale?" Anya asked.

"I don't know," Buffy admitted, "I just thought about this a few minutes ago."

"So you mean, this was poorly organized?" Yakko joked.

"Yep." Buffy said.

"I knew it." Yakko said with a grin on his face.

"So what's the plan, Buffy?" Giles asked.

"We get out of town," Buffy simply said, "That's the plan. No going home, no telling anybody we're leaving. We're just going, no questions asked. I'm going to get us a ride because I don't think we'll all fit inside of Giles' car. I want all of you to wait here until I get back. Any questions?"

After Buffy asked that, Wakko puts his hand up.

"Yes, Wakko?" Buffy said.

"Can I get a snack?" He asked.

All that Buffy could do was sigh and say, "Yes."

Later on, everybody (minus Buffy) was outside of the Magic Box. They were waiting for Buffy's return.

"So, do any of you feel like this isn't the Buffy that we know and love?" Xander asked.

"Buffy's just scared for us, but mostly for Dawn," Giles said, "And yes, I do think that she's a little scared herself. In all honesty, I think we all are."

Just then, a Winnebago pulled up next to our heroes and the door opens, allowing them to enter. When they get inside, they find Spike behind the wheel.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked disgusted.

"I'm just out on my mid-day drive and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Spike said in his usual attitude.

"Get out." Giles said to him.

"Giles, we need him." Buffy said who was sitting in one of the seats.

"Like hell we do." Xander said.

"Guys, he's the only one strong enough to keep Dawn safe from Glory if she somehow finds us." Buffy said.

"Uhhhhh…If you say so." Yakko said before taking his seat next to Buffy.

As everyone else sat down, Wakko attempted to sit next to Dawn but she refused to let him. As she watched this, Buffy thought that this was becoming too much so if decided to put her foot down.

"Dawn!" She said, "Stop it! This is becoming too out of hand! Just let Wakko sit next to you! He's not going to kill you!"

"Not unless I kill him first." Dawn muttered under her breath so nobody could hear, but Wakko could hear, he could hear very well.

Then, they were off, off to get far, far away from Glory.

And as they drove, Wakko turned slowly to Dawn, "Wanna share my sandwich?" He said with a smile on his face and tearing his sandwich in half for her but she just stared in the opposite direction from Wakko and frowned, not trying to give in to him. When he realized that she's not going to accept his offering, Wakko's face just drooped in disappointment.

About half an hour, they were still driving. Buffy was in the back room, embarrassed about what she's making herself and her friends do. Giles was now driving because of Spike's crazy stunts he's been trying out with the old motor home, and he has had enough of hearing the Warners asking 'Are we there yet?, Are we there yet?'.

Then, all of a sudden, an arrow came through the side of the van, nearly hitting Yakko in the head.

"What was that?!" Yakko said with surprise.

To find out what it was, Xander peeked through the blinds to see for himself and he found men in medieval armor, riding on horse, chasing after them with swords and arrows.

"Giles, you better step on it!" Xander said, "Because we've got ourselves some rejects from Shakespeare plays chasing after us!"

"Was one of them Hamlet?" Yakko asked Xander before another arrow came through.

Upon hearing all the noise, Buffy came and asked what was going on. After she found out what the problem was, Buffy began trying to protect Dawn, just in case they're with Glory.

"Guys! Stay away from the walls!" Buffy said before turning to Dawn and the Warners, "Dawn, Warners, get under the table!"

After hearing her sister's command, Dawn gets under the table to keep herself safe from the men; same as Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

Just then, a sword came through the roof, nearly colliding with Buffy's head. After taking notice of the sword coming from the roof, she climbs on top and begins fighting the men from on top of the campervan. She punched, she kicked, she fought as many as her arms and legs could, which was for a very, very long time so it was like she killed nearly thirty of them.

The Warners thought it was about time that they did something about the medieval freaks so Yakko told Wakko, "Hey, Wakko, you hungry?"

To response, Wakko nodded and he began to eat the arrows that fly through; Wakko then becomes the world's first human (I mean toon) bow and arrow and he began firing at the men, with nearly all of the arrows hitting them.

Then, Yakko said, "Hey, Dot, check out that one over there."

He points to one of the men who looked dreamy and Dot fell heads over heels for him. To make matters worse for the horseman, Yakko sends Dot out of the window and she lands on his lap.

"Hellooo, medieval nurse!" she said before she gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Screaming, the horseman charged off in the opposite direction, causing Dot to land on the ground. So that the other men couldn't get to her, Yakko brings Dot back into the Winnebago.

"He'll be back," Dot said to her brothers, "I just know he'll be."

"Boy, you've got romance issues, Dot," Yakko said before getting out a water machine gun, "And now it's my turn!"

Yakko opens a window and points his gun at the men. All that they could do was laugh at him, but that was until Yakko started shooting at them. The pressure of the water was harder than they thought as they were blown away by the impact of the water, which suddenly became a wave. It hit them and they were carried away by the current until they were out of sight.

When they were gone, everybody sighed in relief that it was over.

"Hey, good going, guys." Xander congratulated.

"Aw, it was nothing." Yakko blushed.

"Is everyone ok?" Giles asked.

"My head is spinning?" Wakko said feeling dizzy.

"What else is new?" Dot asked.

Then, when it looked like it couldn't get any worse, Giles suddenly saw Glory in the middle of the road and it was too late to go around her when he was hit in the chest by her javelin. As the campervan rolled over and over, everybody scream and Buffy fell off since she never got back inside the van.

When it stopped rolling and turning, Buffy yelled, "Guys! Oh my God!"

She ran back to the van and helped everyone get out.

"Is everyone alright?!" She asked.

"Yeah, just brain dama…dama…damage." Wakko said.

"Oh God!" Buffy said when she saw Giles, "Giles! Are you ok?!"

"I…I…I managing." Giles said struggling.

Buffy looked around for Dawn but she could not find her.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, "Where is Dawn?!"

"What are you talking about, she's just…" Spike said before realizing that she's gone, "Where the bloody hell is she?! Little bit?! Are you there?!"

"It's no use, Spike," Buffy said, "She's long gone by now."

What?" Wakko said, "But where is she? What happened to her?"

"I think Glory's got her!" Buffy said as she began crying, "Oh God! It's my fault! We should of stay there then Dawn won't be gone and Giles wouldn't of been injured!"

"Wait, Glory's got Dawn!" Wakko said before his expression turned to a aggravated and a extremely irritated one. He doesn't care that Dawn hates him now, he doesn't blame her for it because if he just told her about her past himself, then Dawn wouldn't have a reason to fall out with him. Wakko's not been this mad before ever in his life! He brought out his gag bag and took out his mallet and began charging passed Buffy before she pulled him back.

"Listen, Wakko," Buffy said, "I know you really hate Glory but you can't just go after her. We need a strategy if we're ever going to stop her and get Dawn back."

"But first, we need to get Giles to a hospital and figure out why Glory really wants Dawn." Willow said with Tara in her arm.

"That's right," Yakko agreed, "I say we go back to Sunnydale, get Giles into a hospital and then get our Dawn back from Glory's grip! Who's with me?!"

They all cheered in agreement as they then bagan to try to hitch hike they're way back to Sunnydale.

"I knew Glory went to far when she decided to destroy the campervan." Yakko said to the readers.

* * *

 **Oh no! Dawn's been kidnapped by Glory! I hoping Buffy and the Warners will go after her and get Dawn back before anything happens to her, are you too? Well anyway, if you want to read chapter 18, then you'll have to wait until Thursday to do so. Goodnight, everybody!**


	18. Operation Dawn

**Hello, everybody, right, in the last chapter, we saw Dawn get kidnapped by Glory so lets hope our heroes finds out what she's up to with her and why she is doing it.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Operation Dawn.

At Glory's hideout, Glory's there with her minions, and sitting in a chair, hands tied up and mouth covered with duct tape, was Dawn. She was scared about what will happen next, she wanted Buffy, she wanted the scoobies, heck, she even wanted the Warners. She didn't care about the fact that they were keeping her from knowing her past, she wish she never did now because it was costing her her life, besides, the Warners were only trying to keep themselves from hurting her so she felt sorry for the way she was acting to Wakko, he tried to win her forgiveness for what he did but she now knew that it was her that will need to win his forgiveness.

Glory walked up to Dawn, she was now trembling, she was so scared about what will happen next.

"So my little key," Glory began, "You will soon be ready to unlock the gateway into my dimension and I'll be able to go back into the dimension that I was banished from."

Dawn stopped trembling and began to speak to her, "You mean, all you wanted to do was go home?"

"Yep," she said, "But I couldn't until now, and no one is going to help you. Not Buffy, not Willow, not even those pesky little Warners."

Dawn began to tremble again and cry. After Glory said that, she was now wondering what if Buffy or anyone else comes to save her? She was terrified, really, really, terrified.

"They gave me nothing but trouble ever since the day I first met them. I wish I could kill the Warners, once and for all!" Glory exclaimed.

Dawn then suddenly became a little brave as she said, "I bet you can't even touch the Warners."

"I'm sorry?" Glory asked.

"You don't have what the Warners have." Dawn said.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Family," Dawn said proudly, "That's what."

"Oh yeah," Glory said, "You know what I think of that."

And just like that, Glory slapped Dawn right in the face and Dawn started to cry some more. She was now worried that Glory was going to do something to the Warners.

Back with Buffy and the others, they were back in Sunnydale. Xander has taken Giles to the hospital because of what Glory did to him, and the others were back at the Magic Box. They were all trying to think of what they should do about Glory and Dawn. Wakko was upset, Dawn was gone and the last thing they did together was fight, he knew he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Dawn because he knew it was his fault for not telling her sooner about who she was. Yakko and Dot was comforting him and all the same, they thought it was their fault too for the same reasons Wakko had.

"It's all my fault!" Wakko cried out with tears in his eyes, "If only I did something to stop Glory to keep her from taking Dawn then she would be here right now!"

"No, Wakko!" Dot said, "I say it's my fault. I was never there for her like you and I thought she wouldn't want it to be me to save her, I just figured it was you who should do it!"

"No, you're both wrong!" Yakko said, "I was all my fault, none of yours. Us toons are meant to be strong and brave, sure you saw me water those medieval freaks down but I didn't see Glory until it was too late! I'm a embarrassment to toons all over!"

As Yakko put his head down on the table and cried his eyes out, his siblings put an arm around him and tried to comfort him. They never saw him like this before and it upset them.

"It's ok, Yakko," Dot said.

"No it's not, Dot!" Yakko said, "This is the worst thing to ever happen to us since Animaniacs ended in 1998! We'll never get her back!"

"Yes we will." a voice said from the other side of the table.

The Warners looked to find Buffy and she said, "If you think that we're just going to give up just like that, then you must be dreaming."

Wakko gasped, "That's it! We must be dreaming! Yakko, hit something over my head to wake me up."

"Okie, dokie." Yakko said before picking up a sledgehammer and lifting it over his head.

"Whoa, guys! We are not dreaming!" Xander said before turning to Buffy and asked, "Are we?"

All she could do was sigh because she wished that she was dreaming but the thing is that she wasn't. This was all real, well, as real as things can get for Buffy and the others.

"Come on, you guys," Buffy said, "We need to figure out what Glory is up to, how we are going to stop her and save my sister."

"And how we are going to help Tara too, right, Buffy?" Willow hoped.

"Yes, Willow, and how we are going to help Tara." Buffy said with a smile.

"Maybe I can do some snooping in her apartment, and maybe we'll be able to find out what she's up to." Spike suggested.

"Yes, good thinking, Spike, you go do that," Buffy said, "But only if you take someone with you."

Spike sighed with frustration and said, "Why? There's no reason for me to have someone watching my every step."

"Yes there is," Buffy said, "I want to make sure you are only finding out her plan and not trying anything stupid like revenge."

"Fine," Spike said, "I'll take the kid who's only wearing pants."

"The name's Yakko, bub." Yakko said feeling irritated.

"Whatever," Spike said to him, "Let's go."

And with that, Spike and Yakko walked out the Magic Box and off to Glory's apartment, leaving the others thinking of more ways on how they can stop Glory.

Once Yakko and Spike got to the apartment, they started searching.

"Look for anything that could be useful," Spike said, "We need something that could help us figure out what she's up to."

"How about this," Yakko said.

Spike turned to him and found him looking at a doctor's uniform with Ben's name tag on them.

"Ben's been hanging out with Glory, if you know what I mean," Yakko said, "I say this is telling us what she's up to."

"Anything but that you idiot," Spike snapped, "Just keep searching, ok?"

Yakko sighed before he said, "Fine."

As they kept searching, Spike finds something in her drawer beside her bed. It was a planner.

"Hey, check this out," Spike called.

Yakko was searching though her underwear drawer when he heard Spike call.

"Hey, I'm a cartoon character off the air, what do you expect?" Yakko told the readers.

He walked over to Spike, who had some paper in his hand.

"So what's that?" Yakko asked him.

"It looks like her plan." He said before he began to read it.

"So what is she up to?" Yakko asked.

"Oh God." Spike said looking like he's about to be sick.

"What?" Yakko said, "What is it?"

"She's going to use Dawn to open up her universe, which means…"

"What?! Spit it out already!" Yakko said, "I haven't got all day you know and I bet the readers haven't either."

"…Which means she's going to kill Dawn to do so." Spike finally said.

"Oh no!" Yakko said feeling disgusted, "We need to get back to Buffy and tell her before it's too late!"

Since they found out what Glory is up to, Yakko and Spike ran as fast as they could back to Buffy and the others to tell them what is going on.

When they got back, Spike and Yakko have told them everything they have found out and they were speechless. They found it dangerous for them though when they found out something terribly horrifying.

"If Glory cuts Dawn, they it will open a portal in to her dimension," Buffy said, "And it will also let many demons and creatures from other dimensions in to ours."

"And Glory's getting it on with Ben." Wakko said which caused the others to look at him.

That's right, Wakko," Yakko said, "Ben has finally lost his viginity."

"I didn't know you can you say that word?" Wakko said.

"What? You mean, finally?" Yakko asked.

"Never mind." Wakko said.

"Ok, guys," Buffy said, "Now all we have to do is figure out where they are doing this."

Dot folded her arms and said to her brothers, "And just when I thought we had figured this out."

Back with Glory and her minions, it was time, they were about to open the portal.

"Ok, everyone, the time is upon us," Glory said before pointing to one of her minions, "You, get her!"

Dawn started screaming as Glory's minion started dragging her away, "AHHHHH! BUFFY!" She screamed as she was taken away.

* * *

 **I hate to end a chapter like that but don't worry, the story's not over yet so there's still hope.**

 **Anyway, the story's nearly over. The next two chapters are two-parters so that might be interesting and then there's the story's finale so the story should be over by next week.**

 **By the way, the dateline that you lot were meant to tell me what songs you wanted me to include in the finale ended Monday and nobody gave me any suggestions so I'll have to just use my own songs.**

 **Anyway, until next time, goodnight, everybody!**


	19. Warners to the Rescue: Part 1

**Yo! Here we go! The final few chapters! Here's the two parter I told you about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Warners to the Rescue: Part 1.

At the hospital, Xander has come to pick up Giles. When he saw him, Giles was looking a little better than earlier so he was able to walk.

"How are you doing?" Xander asked him, "You didn't look very good back there."

"I'm holding up," Giles said, "So, you're telling me that Glory's got Dawn and she wants her so that she can open up the portal into her dimension?"

"Yeah," Xander said, "The Warners are really upset about it, you should of seen Yakko. He's not been with Dawn as much as Wakko but still he was crying his eyes out."

"Well, we better get a move on and find out where she's keeping her before the ritual." Giles said and the two made their way back to the Magic Box.

The ritual was as a matter of fact at the very same construction building where Buffy and the Warner have fought her a week ago. Dawn was being tied up at the very top of the building by some of Glory's minions and the building was very tall, more tall than the last time it was seen in this story because Glory has gotten the crazy people from the hospital to help make it taller otherwise the ritual wouldn't work. As it turns out, the crazy people were just victims to Glory like Tara. After Glory's minions have left her alone, she started crying, she still was very scared and she was starting to lose hope because Buffy or anyone else haven't come to save her, and she was beginning to think that she knows why Wakko hasn't come either, because she was mad at him for what happened before she was taken to this horrible place.

"Oh Wakko," Dawn said to herself, "I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

At the Magic Box with Buffy and the others, Xander and Giles are there with them too, they are all still trying to figure out where the ritual is being held and they all need to find out fast otherwise Dawn's a goner!

"Does anybody wanna call it quits for a bit?" Dot asked, "We've been at this for a couple of hours."

"No, Dot," Buffy said, "We're not giving up until we've saved Dawn."

Dot sighed, "Fine, anybody got a solution yet?"

Just then, as everyone continued to think, Willow's voice spoke up.

"I've got an idea." Willow said.

"Is it a magic trick?" Wakko asked getting excited.

"Yeah, is it the kind of magic trick that can blow up Glory in the blink of a eye or teleport her in to a horrible place like Hades magic trick? Huh? huh? Is it?" Yakko asked.

"No," Willow said, "I just thought we could let Tara lead us to her."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

Willow then explained her theory to Buffy and the others, "Because the crazy people have broken out of the hospital later tonight sortly after Dawn was taken away so I think they aren't as crazy as we thought, they must be Glory's slaves and they must of been turned by Glory doing the same thing that must of happened to Tara so I think she's become another one of her slaves too and I thought we could let her lead us to Glory and then we'll be able to stop her and get Dawn back."

"That sounds like a good idea, Will," Buffy said, "Ok, we need weapons, Spike and I will go back to mine to get some while the rest of you get ready with what you've got here."

And with that, Buffy and Spike went to Buffy's house to gather their own collection of weapons that could be proven useful against Glory and her minions.

"Ok, you look in the chest while I go get what I can from my bedroom." Buffy said.

"Buffy." Spike asked.

Buffy looked back and noticed that Spike was still outside as he motioned the fact that there was a barrier there keeping him out.

Buffy smiled, "Come in, Spike."

Spike waited a second before stepping one foot in and then the other.

"Oh." Which was all Spike said before he started making his way toward the chest. He started taking out axes and other weapons that can be useful in the upcoming battle.

When Buffy came back down stairs a couple of minutes later, she said, "Ok, let's go."

But before she and Spike left the house, she then said, "You know we all might not make it?"

"I know." Spike said.

"Right, let's go." Buffy said and then the two walked out the door.

When they got back to the Magic Box, Buffy motioned Willow to get Tara ready.

"I know, Buffy," Willow said, "But first, I think I've found a way of bring Tara back to her normal self, if I can just get to Glory close enough, maybe I can reverse what she did to her."

"Good idea, Willow, but first we need to get there so let's go." Buffy said.

Willow then walked over to Tara and said, "Tara, isn't there some where you should be? It's a big day isn't it?"

And with that, Tara started walking, leading the path to Glory and Dawn. Buffy, the scoobies and the Warners started to follow her but not so close to her. When they've reached their destination, Tara kept on walking but the others stopped so that they could make up a quick plan because they knew they didn't have time to make one back at the Magic Box.

"Ok, you guys go and take cover somewhere until I need you while I go and take down Glory." Buffy said.

"With what?" Giles asked.

"With these arrows, that's what." Buffy said.

"If I know Glory by now, Buffy, those arrows won't even graze her," Giles said, "You'll need something out of the ordinary to stop her."

Just then, Wakko had it, "How about my mallet," He said while taking his mallet out of his gag bag, "A cartoon's weapon must be out of the ordinary."

"Especially if the cartoons are us." Yakko said.

"Good idea, Wakko," Buffy said, "Thanks."

"No problem, Buffy," Wakko said, "Just please bring Dawn back to us."

"That you can count on, Wakko," Buffy said, "I'll see you later and Willow, you go do what you said you were going to do."

When Buffy ran off, Yakko asked, "What did you tell Buffy you were going to do, Willow?"

"I'm going to save my girlfriend." She said before walking off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were going out." Dot said.

"So did I." Wakko said.

"To be honest with you, I didn't." Yakko said.

"Why?" Wakko and Dot said in sync.

"I read the script, remember," Yakko said, "I'm pretty sure I've told you that earlier in this story so don't ask me how it is that you didn't know."

Back with Glory, she had found Tara helping to build the building when she grabbed hold of her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Willow said when she turned up out of no where.

She then held on to both Glory and Tara's heads with each hand as the two began to scream and then suddenly they both flew in opposite directions.

When Tara landed, Willow ran straight to her and knelt down next to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Tara?" She asked her.

"W…W…Willow?" Tara stuttered.

"Tara?!" Willow asked again feeling very happy about the fact that her girlfriend is back to her normal self at last, "I thought I lost you!"

"I was so lost." Tara said while crying.

"And I found you," Willow said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead, "I will always find you."

Glory got up, feeling a little dizzy, and said, "What the hell did that bitch do to me?"

Just then, Buffy turned up. She still had Wakko's mallet firmly in her hands as she said, "Isn't it rude to kidnap someone's sister and tie her up at the top of an unfinished building?"

"You!" Glory said.

"Yes, me." Buffy said before swinging Wakko's mallet at her head causing her to fall down to the ground.

"How rude!" Glory said, "Don't you know it's rude to hit people in the head with mallets like that!"

Then the two began fighting in every way they could. Buffy whacked the mallet into her head again and again until Glory punched Buffy in to the wall and made her way up the stairs, as the ritual was about to begin. Buffy attempted to follow her but her minions has had the entrance to the stairs blocked so she couldn't follow. She tried to kill the minions so that she could get to Glory but apparently they are stronger then they look.

From the top of the building, Dawn saw all of this and yelled down, "Buffy! Buffy, I'm up here!"

Buffy looked up and she knew that she had to find a way of getting up there.

Back with the scoobies and the Warners, they were hiding behind a crane when the Warners noticed that Buffy was barricaded from the stairway that will lead her to Dawn.

"Oh no," Yakko said, "Buffy can't go up the stairs."

"What? Why?" Dot asked.

"Because there are creepy little men blocking the way up." He explained.

"Oh no!" Wakko said, "Now how can Buffy rescue Dawn in time before the ritual?!"

"Well, Wakko, I don't think the answer is that Buffy is the one to save Dawn after all." Yakko said.

"What do you mean, Yakko?" Dot asked.

"I think it's meant to be us to save her." He said.

"What?!" Dot said, "That's crazy! You do realize that Glory's up there!"

"Yeah," Yakko said, "But if Buffy can't get up there, then someone else must go. But if we're going to do it, then we gotta be quick so let's go, sib!"

And with that, the Warner siblings run off before anyone could notice them and they ended up at the side of the building. They looked up at the building and saw that it was taller than they thought.

"Dot, any ideas?" Yakko asked.

"No, Yakko." Dot said.

"Wakko, anything in your gag bag that could help us out here?" He asked his brother.

"We could use this I guess." Wakko said as he reached into his gag bag and pulled out a long ladder.

"Good work, Wakko," Yakko said, "Let's go sibs."

As they climbed, they soon found out that the ladder only reaches half way up the building.

"Oh well," Yakko shrugged, "We can just use the stairs now, come on."

As they raced up the stairs, they've found Glory in front of Dawn.

"Ok, my pretty little key," Glory said, "It's time for me to go back to the home I was banished from!"

Dawn was still pretty scared, that was until she saw the Warners standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot!" Dawn exclaimed in relief.

Glory then turned around to find the Warner siblings standing behind her.

"Guess who?!" The Warners said at the same time.

"Did you miss us?" Dot asked with a smile.

"You kids again!" Glory said before smiling slyly, "Just the kids I wanted to see."

"Oh, I so ever wonder why that is." Yakko said.

"Maybe she wanted to see us about a three coarse meal because I would love to see that!" Wakko said.

"I bet you would." Yakko said to him.

"I think it's about time I send to straight down to Hell!" Glory exclaimed with anger.

"Aw, you don't have to treat us special." Yakko said feeling embarrassed.

"No, I insist." Glory said.

"Well, in that case…" Yakko said before he and his siblings broke into another song from 'Animaniacs' called, 'Be a Pest'.

Yakko (Pointing at Glory):

 _You know, if she keeps on being pushy,_

 _She'll be thrown out on her tushy._

Wakko:

 _All she wants is to go home._

Yakko:

 _But what she needs is to be alone._

 _For a beast, she is the very, very best._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _But still we are pests, we are pests, we are pests._

Wakko attempts to stick some dynamite in her pants but she saw it coming.

"Hey!" She said.

Yakko:

 _Well, we may have been forward._

Wakko:

 _Acting out of our gored._

Yakko:

 _We simply must insist,_

 _You did more than just resist._

 _You're gonna kill her,_

Wakko:

 _The slayer's sister,_

Dot:

 _You say the least you are a beast._

Wakko:

 _How you acted was a crime,_

 _And now I'm afraid,_

Yakko and Wakko:

 _It's payback time._

Yakko:

 _We will slide,_

Wakko:

 _We will hide,_

Yakko:

 _We'll do things you can't get by._

Wakko:

 _And we'll do all kind of tricks just for kicks._

Yakko:

 _Your troubles were enjoying,_

Wakko:

 _And we're so annoying._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _We are pests, we are pests, we are pests._

Yakko:

 _As you can surely tell,_

Wakko:

 _It's a job that we do well._

Yakko:

 _So should you be at someone's house,_

 _When they're acting like a louse._

Wakko:

 _Be like us, make a fuss._

Yakko and Wakko:

 _And be a pest, be a pest, be a pest._

Yakko:

 _Grab your host, give a squeeze,_

 _Maybe somewhere around the knees._

Wakko:

 _You're her guest cheer her up._

Yakko:

 _No, no, please don't interrupt._

 _Tweak the nose, pull some ears,_

 _Swing her from the chandelier._

Wakko:

 _Watch her go, to and throw,_

Yakko:

 _I see now you're a pro._

 _You deserve a great big hand,_

 _Because now you know you can,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Be a pest, be a pest, be a pest._

Apparently, those things that have happened in the song have actually happened to Glory just now by the Warners and she was very frustrated.

"That's it!" Glory said before picking up Wakko.

"Hey!" He said, "What are you doing?!"

Dawn looked on before saying, "No! Please! Don't hurt him!"

"So long, toon!" Glory said before throwing Wakko over the side of the incredibly tall building.

"Wakko!" Dawn cried out as he continued to fall.

"Hey! You killed our brother!" Yakko said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Glory said before putting on yet another sly grin, "And now for the rest of you!"

* * *

 **Oh my God! Wakko's dead! Or is he? Find out in the second part which should be here tomorrow. Goodnight, everybody!**


	20. Warners to the Rescue: Part 2

**Ok, here we go, part 2 of Warners to the Rescue. Let's read on and find out what happens, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 20: Warners to the Rescue: Part 2.

 _ **Previously on Slayamaniacs…**_

 _ **"That's it!" Glory said before picking up Wakko.**_

 _ **"Hey!" He said, "What are you doing?!"**_

 _ **Dawn looked on before saying, "No! Please! Don't hurt him!"**_

 _ **"So long, toon!" Glory said before throwing Wakko over the side of the incredibly tall building.**_

 _ **"Wakko!" Dawn cried out as he continued to fall.**_

 _ **"Hey! You killed our brother!" Yakko said with narrowed eyes.**_

 _ **"Yes," Glory said before putting on yet another sly grin, "And now for the rest of you!"**_

* * *

"And now to end you two!" Glory threatened the Warners, "Just like I did to your worthless little brother!"

"He was not worthless!" Dawn yelled. She was no longer afraid of Glory, even though she might die in a matter of minutes. She cared for Wakko a whole lot, she doesn't even care that he kept a secret involving herself from her anymore, all she wanted now was to say she was sorry to his face but now she can't, she can't all because of Glory and she wanted revenge for his untimely death!

"Oh," Glory said as she turned to her, "Feisty girl."

"You don't know what he's been through in his life!" Dawn exclaimed, "He's been in movies, he's had his own tv series, heck, he's even had albums with his siblings! So if you think he's still worthless now, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Oh yeah, I'm really scared now!" Glory said with sarcasm.

Yakko and Dot had their eyes narrowed at Glory. She killed their brother and she was not going to get away with it…especially if it so happened to be one of the Warners!

"Listen here, Glory!" Yakko yelled, "You leave Dawn alone otherwise you'll have to mess with the two of us!"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Glory said with complete sarcasm as she walked toward them.

As she did so, Yakko and Dot walked backwards, unsure of what to do.

"You don't scare us!" Dot yelled as she and her brother kept walking backwards until they reach the edge.

"Then why are you walking away from me if you're not scared?" Glory asked as she continued walking forward to them.

Then suddenly, by the surprise of Dawn, Yakko and Dot, but mostly Glory, Wakko is found coming back up with a balloon in his hand that he got from his gag bag.

"Wakko!" Dawn yelled with relief.

"Wakko!" Yakko and Dot said with happiness as they hugged their brother.

"We thought we lost you!" Yakko said.

"Nah!" Wakko said, "Nothing can keep this toon away from his family."

Glory was now irritated. She had thought she had gotten rid of Wakko but all this time he wasn't dead.

She walked over to them with anger and said, "But I killed you."

"Yeah, you go on telling yourself that and everything should be fine," Wakko said, "And by the way, when's dinner?"

"That's our Wakko!" Dot said with a smile.

"We can have dinner as soon as we teach this lady some manners about kidnapping helpless girls!" Yakko said as he narrowed his eyes once again at Glory.

"Yeah, yeah, just try it," Glory said, "Do whatever you like because you know you can't defeat me!"

And to prove Glory wrong, Wakko produced an anvil from his gag bag and dropped it on top of Glory.

"Ok, let's untie Dawn and get outta here." Wakko said.

But just then, Glory lifted up the anvil and threw it away just like the last time they tried that on her.

"Nice try, toons," Glory said before she walked over to Dawn with an knife, "But if you excuse me, I've got some business I have to take care off!"

Just before Glory was about to cut the knife into her, Wakko yelled, "NO!" As he jumped toward Glory and pushed her off the building before she could do anything to Dawn. She screamed as she fell and then she landed with a crashed on the ground.

Wakko watched her as she fell, he really wanted to make sure she was dead this time, and by the looks of it, she was, but even though she was dead, Wakko still had his eyes narrow, it was probably because of what Glory was about to do to Dawn and he still hadn't gotten it out of his system.

Yakko and Dot untied Dawn, who was now relived completely. She was thankful that the Warners have saved her life but she was more thankful that Wakko was still alive, all she wanted to do now was to apologise for how she acted before back on the campervan.

"Wakko?" Dawn asked.

He turned to see her untied and standing right in front of him, he was thrilled, maybe even more. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, maybe a little bit too tight.

"Wakko…I…can't…breathe…" Dawn said while gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry." Wakko said as he quickly let go.

"Wakko, I just wanted to apologise for how I was earlier," Dawn said with a sad face, "I should of known just like that that you were only trying to protect me just like Buffy."

"Dawn, I already forgave you," Wakko said with a smile, "I knew you had your reasons for being mad at me and I don't blame you, if a friend of mine was to keep a secret about me hidden behind my back, then I'd be angry too."

"Come on, everybody," Yakko said, "Let's get outta here. This building is beginning to smell like my old boxer shorts."

And with that, Dawn and the Warners go down the stairs, which will hopefully lead them to Buffy. And luckly, they do. She sees the Warners come down the stairs which confused her.

"How the hell did you guys get up there?!" Buffy asked.

"We used Wakko's ladder." Dot said.

"And we've got a surprise for you, Buffy!" Yakko said as he guides one hand toward Dawn's direction and there she was, coming down the stairs before Buffy's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my God!" Buffy said feeling thrilled, "Dawn!"

"Buffy!" Dawn said as she ran toward her sister with open arms and hugged her.

Buffy letted go of Dawn and she turned her attention to the Warners. She still doesn't know how this was possible and she demanded that she'd know.

"How did you do it, guys?!" She asked.

"It was all Wakko," Yakko said, "He just plunged himself at her and she fell of the building. Didn't you see her fall off?"

"No," Buffy said, "But, thank you, Wakko."

"Aw, that's all right, Buffy." Wakko said.

Over at Glory's body, the scoobies have found her. But it was around then that she transformed into something or someone else.

"Hey!" Spike said, "That's Ben!"

"They must of been sharing the same body." Tara said.

"Exactly, Tara," Giles said, "But the question now is, who killed her?"

"Here, let me give you a clue?" a voice whispered in the bushes near by. Giles goes over to see who it was when it jumped out of the bushes revealing it to be none other than Yakko Warner, who has just now startled poor Giles like there was no tormorrow.

"It was us!" He said when he came out of the bushes.

"Yakko!" Giles yelled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, calm down, you're not that old, are you?" Yakko said.

"Wait, you guys stopped Glory and saved Dawn." Willow asked.

"Absolutely!" Dot said.

"We're heroes!" Wakko cheered.

"Alright, great going, guys!" Xander congratulated.

"Yes, well done." Giles also congratulated.

"I say it's time to celebrate, like back at the Magic Box!" Yakko said as he and everyone else want back to celebrate a job well done for the Warners, who have become, from this day, the greatest cartoon heroes that Sunnydale will ever know!

At the Magic Box, Wakko produced a stage and some musical instruments from his gag bag (Big, ain't it?) and he and his siblings were up on it. There was Dot on the drums, Yakko on the bass guitar and Wakko on the lead guitar.

"Hello, everyone," Wakko said through the mic, "I want to dedicate this song to the greatest friends any toon could ever have!"

And with that, the Warners, with Wakko in lead, sings a reprised version of 'What a Great Family', which was in the style of Joey Ramone's version of 'What a Wonderful World'.

Wakko:

 _We are young and sweet,_

 _And cute too._

 _And we're singing for you_

 _Yes, only for a few._

 _And I think to myself,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _What a great family._

 _We have great friends,_

 _So does everyone else._

 _They love us so much,_

 _As much as I love lunch._

 _And I think to myself,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _What a great family._

 _When we came upon this group of friends,_

 _We knew that we could of been friends till the end._

 _We were excited about having new friends a whole lot._

 _But don't call Dot Dotty, just call her Dot._

 _They'll always love us,_

 _They'll never stop._

 _Even if we're too zany,_

 _Or sometimes a bit of a slop._

 _And I think to myself,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _What a great family._

Wakko:

 _And I think to myself,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _What a great family._

Wakko:

 _Yes, I think to myself,_

 _What a great family._

After the Warners were done with their song, everybody in the room started clapping for the performance that they have just put on there for them.

* * *

 **And that's really all there is with the plot now but I've got one more chapter to go out with. You remember the song medley that I've been telling you about nearly all through this story, well that's still a go. So, until then, goodnight, everybody!**


	21. The Slayamaniacs Finale!

**Alright! Finally! It's the very last chapter of Slayamaniacs! In this final chapter, you will see the song medley I have been telling you about through this fanfiction. Some of them are parodies and some are just the original versions. By the way, Spike and Giles hardly sing in the medley but they're in the last two songs. The songs won't be announced so if you want to find out the song titles, then just look at the bottom notes and you'll find the titles (in order of appearance) there. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Slayamaniacs Finale!

Later, at Buffy's house, Buffy, Dawn and the Warners came back after the celebration and they were all excausted after everything that has happened these few days with Glory.

"Boy, that was some party." Dawn said while sitting down on the couch.

"Yep, and I'm not sure I'll be doing that for a good couple of days." Buffy agreed as she sat down in the armchair.

"I don't think I'll be doing that for a good couple of week!" Dot said as she and her brothers sat down beside Dawn on the couch. Yakko and Dot on one side and Wakko on the other.

"Thanks again, you guys," Buffy said to the Warners, "I guess you're stronger than I thought."

"No problem, Buffy," Yakko said, "All in a day's work."

Both Buffy and Dawn noticed that there was something bothering the Warner siblings, they had their heads down a bit and a slight frown was on their faces. They were trying to cover it but the two sisters could still see it.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Dawn asked them.

"Yeah, you should be happy!" Buffy said, "We have just won a battle against an hell god!"

"That was a hell god!" The Warners exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, we were just hoping you did so we just went with it." Yakko said.

"Well, anyway, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot sighed as they realized that it was time.

"We're sorry for what we're about to do but…" Yakko said before he sighed again, "I'm afraid we can't stay here."

"What?" Dawn said.

"We can't stay," Yakko said, "The Warner Bros. C.O., Mr. Plotz, will send his men after us and lock us back up in the water tower again, and not only us will be locked up here, you'll be locked up too or harbering us in your home. Plotz will send both you and Dawn away if he ever found out that you were letting us stay."

"Wait a minute," Buffy said, "Are you telling me that you lot are convicts?"

"What?! No!" Yakko exclaimed, "We'll innocent! But, Plotz wouldn't just let us go just like that. He uses us for money ideas that we could bring to the studio but every now and again, we would just escape from the tower and run scott free."

"Who's Scott?" Wakko asked.

"He owns that new football stadium that opened up a couple of months ago," Yakko explained, "But that's not the point! We gotta go."

Everyone in the room was upset. In a way, Buffy and Dawn knew that they were right, even though they didn't care that'll be put behind bars, but they still knew that they were right.

"When are you leaving?" Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"In a couple of days." Yakko answered.

Wakko cried as he held on to Dawn, "Do we really have to?! What if Plotz doesn't find out that we're here?! We could be anywhere for all he knows!"

Yakko sighed again, "I'm afraid we do, Wakko."

The next night, everybody was at Buffy's house. They were here to say their final goodbyes to the Warners. After they were told by Buffy that they were leaving, Willow and Tara were heartbroken, Xander felt like he knew them all his life, Anya wasn't sure about how she felt, Giles knew that he'll miss them, Buffy and Dawn were destroyed, and finally, Spike wished that he was nicer to them.

He wasn't very nice to many people and wished he had a second chance to fix everything he did because a couple of years ago, the government had put a computer chip in his head to make sure he won't be able to hurt anybody. It sort of works, even though he can still hurt people, but he hurts himself too because the chip electricutes him as he begins to hit a human.

The scoobies and the Warners were all gathered in the living room. As they sat around, talking about the last few weeks that they've all spent together. They cried, they sang and of course, they laughed. They laughed from Yakko's hilarious one liners to the Warners crazy antics.

"Well, at least we had fun, right?" Willow said with a small smile.

"Yes, lots of fun." Tara agreed as she hugged Willow.

"So, this is it." Buffy said.

"Yeah, the end of the fanfic." Yakko said.

"Oh, the story's over already?" Dot asked with sarcasm.

"Yep, so…" Yakko said just before he began to sing the fanfiction's theme song.

Yakko:

 _That's all for Slayamaniacs._

 _We hope you enjoyed to the max._

 _Did you enjoy it more than your fax?_

 _Did you laugh till you collapse?_

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

"Hey!" Dot exclaimed, "If we're going to be singing this song medley for the finale, then let me…"

Dot:

 _Sing._

 _Sing a song._

 _Make it simple to last your whole life long._

 _Don't worry that it's not good enough,_

 _For anyone else to hear just sing,_

 _Sing a song._

Yakko and Wakko just listened to Dot sing until she suddenly yelled at them, "I said sing already!"

"Alright, geez." Yakko said.

Yakko:

 _I've been trying to do it right,_

 _I've been living a lonely life._

 _I've been sleeping here instead,_

 _I've been sleeping in my bed._

 _Sleeping in my bed._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _I belong with you, you belong with me,_

 _You're my sibings._

 _I belong with you, you belong with me,_

 _You're my sibs._

"Come on, Buffy," Yakko said, "It's your turn."

"Oh, no thank you," Buffy said, "There is no way that I am singing."

"But it's the finale!" Dot said.

"Fine!" Buffy sighed, "But none you you better laugh at me!"

"We promise!" The Warners said in sync.

Buffy:

 _Such a feeling's coming over me._

 _There is wonder in most everything I see._

 _Not a cloud in the sky,_

 _I got the sun in my eyes,_

 _And I won't be surprised if it's a dream._

 _Everything I want the world to be,_

 _Is now coming true especially for me._

 _And tomorrow will be the same for you and me,_

 _You're the nearest thing to heaven that I'll see._

 _I'm on the top of the world looking,_

 _Down on creation,_

 _And the only explanation I can find,_

 _Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around,_

 _You have put me on the top of the world._

Spike suddenly walks into the Warners who then said, "Hey! Watch where you're going, Spike!"

Spike just shrugged at them as he carries on walking until they started singing again.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _Don't you know what we've been through?_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _We're gonna like you anyway._

Wakko and Dot:

Li _ke that vamp._

Yakko:

 _Yeah, gonna like you anyway._

Wakko and Dot:

Li _ke that vamp._

Yakko:

 _Yeah, gonna like you anyway._

Wakko and Dot:

Li _ke that vamp._

Yakko:

 _No matter what you say._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

"Look, I'm sorry but enough of the singing!" Spike exclaimed.

"Sorry but we were saving this for the end of the story!" Yakko said.

"Oh no!" Wakko said holding on to his privates, "I really need to potty!"

"What?" Yakko said.

"I need to…POTTY!" Wakko yelled at Yakko's face before he began to sing.

Wakko:

 _Let me pee,_

 _Let me pee,_

 _Let me pee,_

 _Let me pee._

 _I really need to potty._

 _Let me pee._

After Wakko was done singing, he rushed off to the bathroom and he came back out in no time at all.

"Did you wash your hands?" Dot asked him when he came back to his siblings.

He sighed as he then went back to the bathroom to wash his hands before coming back in about five seconds.

"Done?" Yakko asked.

"Done." Wakko answered.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch the Angry Video Game Nerd on YouTube so do you mind please, guys?" Xander asked before he turned back to his laptop.

Yakko:

 _He's gonna take you back to the past._

Wakko:

 _To play some bad games that will not last._

Yakko:

 _He'd rather have buffulo beating him up right now right here._

Wakko:

 _He'd rather eat a discgusting tadpole from a pond and down it with beer._

Dot:

 _He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard._

 _He's the angry Nintendo nerd._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _He's the angry Antary Saga nerd._

 _He's the angry video game nerd._

"Strange, are we?" Yakko asked the readers before he bagan to sing yet again.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Animaniacs_

 _Maniacs._

 _Yes we are._

 _And we're zany, crazy, and we can drive cars._

"Ok, now this one's for Buffy!" Yakko said, "Here we go!"

Yakko:

 _You're tired of wasting everyday._

 _Feels like your every move puts you in the way._

 _You head off to school._

 _Try to follow all the rules._

 _But you know you're just another cool kid's grave._

 _But just think what would Buffy do?_

 _When your life's not so hotter than a sauna._

 _Weirder things have happened,_

 _When you're hanging with the Warners._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _So don't wig out just go get dressed._

 _And find yourself a big vamp fast._

 _With that slayer strength and a little luck._

 _You've got what it takes to beat the uber suck._

Then, Wakko sat down with Dawn and began to sing a little something of his own.

Wakko:

 _For once in my life,_

 _I have someone who needs me._

 _Someone I needed so long._

Dawn:

 _For once, unafraid._

 _I can go to where life leads me._

 _Somehow, I know I'll be strong._

Wakko:

 _For once, I can touch,_

 _What my heart use to dream off,_

 _Long before I knew._

Dawn:

 _Someone warm like you._

Wakko and Dawn:

 _Would make my dream come true._

"Now, let's party!" Yakko said before turning to Willow with a cheeky grin, "Wanna dance, Willow?"

As Willow begins to dance with Yakko, he begins to sing yet again.

Yakko:

 _She's into superstition,_

 _Magic and bad girls ya'll._

 _I feel aprimanation._

 _Will's gonna make me fall._

 _She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

 _She'll make you live a crazy life, she'll take away the pain._

 _Like a built to the brain._

 _Outside, inside out._

 _She's livin' ia vida loca._

 _She'll push you, pull you down._

 _Livin' la vida loca._

 _Her lips are devil red._

 _Her skin's the colour of moca._

 _She will ware you out._

 _Livin' la vida loca._

 _Livin' la vida loca._

 _Livin' la vida loca._

After Willow and Yakko were done dancing, Yakko said, "By the way, I don't have those feelings for you Willow, it was just a song, I know you're true love is Tara over there."

When Yakko said that, Willow went over to Tara and sat down next to her.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Willow asked her.

Tara nodded her agreement, "It's a beautiful night."

And then, the two started singing.

Willow and Tara:

 _I know I stand in line,_

 _Until you think you have the time to spend a evening with me._

 _And if we go some place to dance,_

 _I know that there is a chance that you won't be leaving with me._

 _And afterwards,_

 _We drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two._

 _And then I go and spoil it all,_

 _By saying something stupid like I love you._

"And now, for something a bit more heartwarming." Yakko said before he and his siblings stood around a mic, with Yakko holding a banjo.

Yakko:

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

 _And what's on the other side._

Wakko:

 _Rainbows are visions but only illusions_

 _And rainbows have nothing to hide._

Dot:

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

 _I know they're wrong wait and see._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Someday we'll find it_

 _The rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

And then, all of a sudden, to spoil the beautiful scenery, Arnold Schwarznegger bursted into the front door and started singing too.

Arnold:

 _Cheer up sleepy jean._

 _Oh, what can it mean to a,_

 _Daydream believer and a,_

 _Homecoming queen._

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Buffy asked.

"Oh, he's here for the Slayamaniacs wrap party." Yakko explained.

"Oh for God's sake." Which was all Buffy could say before the Warners began to sing again.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _We're Warners and we know it._

 _We're Warners and we know it._

"Oh yeah, if you call that singing, then you must be dreaming," Xander said as he walked over to Yakko, Wakko and Dot, "Listen to this."

Xander:

 _You would not believe your eyes,_

 _If ten million fireflies,_

 _Lit up the world as I fell asleep._

And then, Anya decided to help her boyfriend out by singing along with him.

Xander and Anya:

 _I like to make myself believe,_

 _That planet Earth turned slowly._

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

 _Cause everything is never as it seems._

"Thanks for the help, Anya." Xander thanked.

"Not a problem." She said before wandering off.

"Ha! Beat that!" Xander said.

"Uhhhhh…Ok." Yakko said before he and his siblings sang once again.

Yakko:

 _If you're lost and alone,_

 _Or you're sinking like a stone,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Carry on._

Wakko:

 _May your past be the sound,_

 _Of your feet upon the ground._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Carry on._

"And now, just for 'Family Guy' lovers…" Yakko said before he and his sibs began to sing again.

Yakko:

 _You have aids._

Wakko and Dot:

 _Yes, you have aids._

Yakko:

 _I'm sorry to tell you boy that you have aids._

Wakko and Dot:

 _You've got the aids._

Yakko:

 _You may have caught it when you stuck that filthy needle in there._

Wakko and Dot:

 _Or maybe all that unprotective sex what you hear._

Yakko:

 _It isn't clear._

 _But what we're certain of is,_

 _You have aids._

Wakko and Dot:

 _Yes, you have aids._

Yakko:

 _Not H.I.V._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _But full blown aids._

Wakko and Dot:

 _Be sure that you see that this is not H.I.V._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _But full blown aids._

Wakko and Dot:

 _Not H.I.V. But really,_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Full blown aids._

Wakko (In a very low voice):

 _I'm sorry I wish it was something less serious._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _But it's aids._

 _You've got the aids._

Just then, Dawn stood with Wakko with a microphone in her hands and she began to sing.

Dawn:

 _Did you ever know that your my hero?_

 _And everything that I would like to be?_

 _I can fly higher than a eagle._

 _You are the wind beneath my wings._

Buffy:

 _It might have appeared to go unnoticed._

Giles:

 _But we've got it all here in our hearts._

Willow:

 _I want you to know I know the truth._

Tara:

 _We would be nothing without you._

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike:

 _Did you ever know that your our heroes?_

 _And everything that we would like to be?_

 _We can fly higher than a eagle._

 _You are the wind beneath our wings._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

 _Did we tell you that you too are our heroes?_

 _You're everything that we wished we could be._

 _We can fly higher than a eagle._

 _You are the wind beneath our wings._

Wakko:

 _You are the wind beneath our wings._

"Ok, let's take it home!" Yakko said before they all sang on more time in this medley.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike:

 _We're Slayamaniacs._

 _We have pay or play contracts._

 _We're slaying to the max._

 _There's weapons in our slacks._

 _We're Slayamainy._

 _Totally slainy._

Yakko:

 _Batman vs. Baney._

Wakko:

 _Insane in the mbrainy._

Dot:

 _Here's the fanfic's namey._

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike:

 _Slayamaniacs._

 _Those were the facts._

The next day, the Warners were about to leave. Buffy and Dawn were there to say their goodbyes one last time before they left.

"Are you still sure you want to go, guys?" Buffy asked the Warners.

"Yeah, we're sure." Yakko said.

"Will you ever come back and visit us again some day?" Dawn asked the Warners.

"Hey, if you're lucky, there maybe a sequel." Yakko said with a grin on his face.

Buffy then hugged them and said, "I'm really gonna miss you guys. Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"

"Well…" Yakko said after Buffy letted go of him.

The scenery changes to inside a ice cream palor with a man in a uniform behind the counter.

He was putting money into the till when he noticed some kids at the counter.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked them.

The kids turn out to be Yakko, Wakko and Dot. They asked Buffy if she could take them here so they can do what they came here to do.

"Yes, yes you can." Yakko said with a cheeky grin plaster on his and his siblings' faces.

 _ **Goodnight, everybody!**_

* * *

 **Ok, I guess that's it. And since the story went over really well, I will definitely be writing a sequel. I don't know how it will turn out but I'm sure it will turn out fine.**

 **Songs that appeared in the medley:**

 **1\. Slayamaniacs Theme Song - Animaniacs (and me).**

 **2\. Sing - Sesame Street.**

 **3\. Ho Hey - The Lumineers.**

 **4\. Top of the World - The Carpenters.**

 **5\. Rude - MAGIC!**

 **6\. Let It Be - The Beatles.**

 **7\. The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme Song - Kyle Justin.**

 **8\. Maniac - Flashdance.**

 **9\. What Would Buffy Do? - Kristina Horner.**

 **10\. For Once in My Life - Stevie Wonder.**

 **11\. Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin.**

 **12\. Something Stupid - Frank Sinatra and Nancy Sinatra.**

 **13\. The Rainbow Connection - Kermit the Frog.**

 **14\. Daydream Believer - The Monkees.**

 **15\. Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO.**

 **16\. Fireflies - Owl City.**

 **17\. Carry On - Fun.**

 **18\. You Have Aids - Family Guy.**

 **19\. Wind Beneath My Wings - Roger Whittaker.**

 **20\. Slayamaniacs Theme Song (Reprise) - Animaniacs (and me).**

 **By the way, I am hoping that you will comment if you liked my story and tell me if it's good or bad so please do.**

 **Anyway, until the next tale I shall tell, goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
